Not your normal family
by Winter1Guardian
Summary: Rosalie wasn't alone that night. She had someone watching her, Isabella. Going against orders Bella tried to save Rosalie, with her failure to protect the one most important to her she lost a part of herself. Bella goes to Forks to fulfill her task of killing 100,000 demons to regain what she lost. There she meets the Cullens,Hales, and Denalis. Will Bella stay or go once finished?
1. Chapter 1

Not your normal family

**A/N:This is my first try at writing fanfiction, but i'll try to keep my story interesting and update frequently. I'm trying out a story that just popped into my head, I will be switching POV's and try to give the characters justice. Sorry in advance if some of the feel out of character. Wish me luck!**

_**Italics-**_**Thoughts**

**Chapter 1**

**1933 NY**

The cold creeped up my skin as my vision started to darken, laughter surrounded me while my body was forced into the ground. This was not how my life was supposed to be, I felt my body growing colder as well as my hatred that the last sound I would hear was from my attacker. Just as I was about to succumb to the darkness I heard the most angelic voice scream out in horror.

"Mom!"

**Bella POV**

Bella was practically able to feel her life slipping away as she watched the man fix his clothes for what felt like the tenth time. _Honestly all he had to do was ring the doorbell it's not like he was going into battle_.The man straightened his shoulders and emitted an aura of confidence as he brought his hand up to ring the doorbell, only to drop it. I let out a quiet groan when once again the man stepped back from the door."You'll thank me later." Bella moved her hand outward toward the door and not a second later the doorbell rang out through the house. Her irritation grew as the pair on the porch made small talk all they had to do was leave the house and I could go.

Watching the car drive off Bella got to her feet and walked up to the house. Grabbing the door handle she focused on the energy around the door until a small click was heard. _Here goes nothing I suppose. Get in get out, no errors. _Looking around the house Bella could see what appeared to be a normal american household for a single woman. There was not a single object out of place as Bella went through every room, searching every picture. After two hours of searching Bella lost her patience and started to goad her target."Come on out! I won't hurt you if you choose to leave this house. I won't let the woman who lives here be your snack!" Bella's voice echoed inside the house. Slowly putting on her gloves Bella turned to look at the top of the stairs where a figure stared down at her with cold dead eyes. With Bella using her enhanced eyesight she was able to clearly see the figure's body which was not a pretty sight. It's skin looked like it would belong to a dead carcass was peeling off even if the figure wasn't moving showing off all of the veins that were in it's body, grey cat-like eyes peeked out from it's rotting eyelids and torn cloth was hanging from it's pointed horns. Bella was able to see through it's hands revealing the purple liquid that flowed through the veins when the creature clenched it's talons.

"This my home…. woman is snack..kill you..leave." The creature spoke with it's broken english, but all Bella heard was a rejection to her offer. _I was hoping this would have been an easy task._ " I gave you a chance to live, should've taken it." Bella shook her head while the creature lunged at her with it's talons stretched out. Bella dodged it's attempt and stretched her palm out at the creature and with one word destroyed it."Fire." Bella smirked at the creature who was withering in the center of a blue fire that only seemed to be affecting ashes rose from the ground and disappeared without a sound. Running a hand through her hair Bella walked out the door not once looking back at the car that arrived in the driveway. After walking into the forest Bella stretched her back allowing her silver/grey wings to uncurl, reaching ten feet on her sides. Bella looked at her wings with a solemn look. _I guess it was too much too hope that a lower class demon could change their colour._ With a sigh Bella flew high into the sky until she couldn't be seen by anyone's wandering amount of time Bella spent just hovering in the air staring at the moon was unclear, but as she turned to her right the sun was there,another day, another unsuccessful day.

Bella started to descend so she was able to see the houses aligned together and the children playing in the in the landed in a tree and her wings disappeared from her back with only a grunt escaping her off the branch Bella started to walk towards her house. "Maybe I'll travel the world again…there are probably stronger demons in Europe, and I could go climbㅡ hmmpp!" Bella was not expecting the ground to greet her so early in the morning, but hey at least someone was happy to see her, Bella sat up meeting a pair of brown eyes that reflected her own eyes. "Are you okay miss?" The little girl's voice still held that childish tone even if she looked to be about six, but there was something that made Bella's wings burn. The girl was about 4ft with golden locks in a french braid accompanied with flowers wearing what looked to be a standard school uniform consisting of a blazer and skirt."Yeah, I'm okay just tripped over my feet is all." Bella met the girl's eyes and gave a small smile. "If you're okay do you want to play on the swings with me, my mom is busy." Frowning Bella looked around the park for someone who resembles the girl but came up empty "Maybe another time why don't we go find your mom I have a question to ask." Holding the little girl's hand they walked past groups of children, some of them stopped to wave at the little girl but continued their game, Bella glanced at her and spoke softly even with all the loud noise the children were causing. "Why is an upper class demon hanging around children in human form? If you're going to try and eat them don't bother because I will destroy you before you get close to them." The little girl didn't spare Bella a glance but a sad smile graced her face and she squeezed Bella's hand. The pair walked in complete silence as they passed a few more kids who also gave their greetings until they reached the entrance into the park.

Letting their hands dropped the little girl spun to face Bella and with a determined look in her eyes spoke with confidence. " I would never harm any human who has done nothing wrong. You asked why I am in my human form, it's so the children can see me. If you know what I am then you know that human's won't be able to see me if I was in my true form." With every word Bella's eyebrows rose and her mouth started to drop. " I just wanted to play with other children, It gets lonely not being seen so I transformed. I don't even eat humans I eat the other demons that try to harm anyone who enters the park. So please, I don't want a fight..I mean no harm, truly." Surprised at the little girls rant Bella felt a bubble of laughter from her throat and started to laugh holding her stomach earning her a few stares from pedestrians and a glare from the little girl. "Why are you laughing at me." A pout formed on the child's face just as Bella got her bearings straight. _An upper class demon fond of humans, this one is new. I guess this means I can leave her alone. _Bella gave the girl a bright smile and rubbed her head affectionately, like a little sister. " Pardon me, I didn't mean to laugh it's just amusing that a demon of your standing is interested in humans. Especially children." The girl's response was a bright blush covering her cheeks. Glancing at her watch Bella saw that she had a few hours to spare, "If the offer still stands I would love to play with you. Also my name's Bella what's your name?" Smiling at the offer the little girl nodded her head and headed towards the swings. "Celeste."

After hours of playing with Celeste Bella decided she had to go back to Renee before she got worried. "Bella wait! You're leaving tomorrow right? To live with your dad." Bella nodded her head as the pair once again headed to the park's entrance. "Yup. I'm moving to Forks, Washington. Sorry I won't be able to play with you anymore, but hey! you have all eternity to play with the children." Seeing the sad look in Celeste's eyes bella gave her a grin and walked with Celeste on her back. " Why are your wings grey?" Bella stopped walking, stopped breathing, and tried to come up with a believable excuse. Deciding that the partial truth would be better than a lie Bella continued to walk and spoke in a whisper. " I disobeyed the rules and tried to intervene in a human's life so my white wings were turned black as punishment. I have to defeat a number of strong demons to regain their original colour." Celeste looked at Bella with understanding and slid off her back to hold her hand as they reached the entrance. " You'll get your wings back and when you do come see me again so I can tell you I told you so, promise." My heart clenched at the idea of my original wings, but I gave a small smile and agreed to the promise. Turning my back on Celeste I headed towards Renee's house until… " Who was the human you intervened for?" Looking back Celeste's hand was in mid-wave when she posed her question, eyes filled with curiosity Bella decided again to be honest.

"My mother." Reaching Renee's house Bella went to sleep after greeting Renee preparing for her six hour flight to forks. _Even if Charlie's not my dad he did adopt me so maybe I'll give him the title instead of calling him by his name. _Rolling to her side Bella stared at her watch which held the number 768 in scarlet red lining. _Just a few more demons_. Bella closed her eyes and with a smile on her face went to sleep. _My white wings huh, I wonder what demons I'll see in Forks._

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter it would be nice for you guys to review so I can decide if I'll continue to write this story or just delete it. Anyway thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Well here's the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Again apologies if the characters are out of character.**

_**Italics-thoughts**_

**{ }-Visions**

**Chapter 2**

**1935 NY**

Small brown curls bounced against the little girl's head as she ran through the streets of New York, basking in the afternoon sunlight. "Where is she? She has to be here." the little girl repeated, eyes bouncing off people's faces. As the sun started to set so did the little girl's face when there were still no sign of shining blonde hair. _Maybe she would be here tomorrow_ the little girl thought with tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl started to head back in the direction she came from when a voice rang through her ears causing her heart to stop. "Excuse me, are you with your mother. It's awfully late out, you should head home now." concern etched into the serene voice.

With her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird the little girl turned her body and looked into light brown eyes with trepidation. There standing in front of the little girl was an angel. Curtain blonde hair fell on her shoulders highlighting the spark in the woman's eyes, dressed in a white ruffled dress the woman bent down to the little girl's height. _It's her! She is beautiful,but why is she out here? Lie! Give her a lie. _Taking a deep breath the little girl met the woman's eyes and gently spoke "My mother isn't home yet so I decided to play until she gets home."

"Would you like for me to wait with you?"The woman's eyes were filled with sadness as she observed the little girl. _Yes, please stay. _"No thank you ma'am, I'll just return home and wait for mother." As the little girl spoke her heart was breaking with the thought of leaving the woman. "Oh I could perhaps walk you home, it is dark out."The woman didn't know how she should feel for the little girl made her feel all kinds of emotions.

Happiness,longing,sadness,concern. For reasons unknown she felt as if she needs to protect the girl like she was her child. The little girl's eyes widen with hope and nodded her head sadly. A smile brightened the woman's face making her look even more beautiful to the little girl. "Alright let's go. My name is Rosalie may I know your name?" Rosalie said while glancing at her watch.

Taking the chance, knowing if she didn't leave now her heart would never let her leave Rosalie's side. The girl gave Rosalie a smile that if she saw would bring tears to the woman " Goodbye Rosalie, if you call for me I will come, my name is Isabella." And with that the little girl blended in with the darkness. Fear flowed through Rosalie's veins as she snapped her head in the girl's direction, but no matter where she looked Rosalie could not find the little girl.

**2005 AZ**

**Bella POV**

A blood-curling scream pierced the air waking Bella instantly as she jumped to the opposite wall ready for an enemy strike. "What the Fu一!" Instead of talons reaching for her neck Bella came face to face with a grinning Renee. Hovering next to Renee was a screecher, resembling a squirrel it had two holes on it's back as it absorbed the air around it and launched another scream from it's wide mouth effectively knocking Bella off her feet. Bella glared at the lower class demon before it vanished into thin air. " Lower class demons are very useful Bella." Renee said while walking away from me.

"Nice to see that can wake you up and get you to stand." Renee's voice spoke with amusement. Clenching her fists Bella tried to calm her racing heart. _Don't kill her she paid for the plane tickets_. Bella repeated her mantra in her head as Renee's grin grew. "I'm surprise you're not at the airport already. Your flight is boarding in half an hour."

Realisation covered Bella's face as panic injected itself into her brain. " I overslept! Out of my way!" Bella screamed out pushing Renee to get to the bathroom for what would be the fastest shower she has taken since living on house was then filled with Renee's raucous laughter and Bella's colourful language as they scrambled to the car.

"Stop grinning already, if you had woken me up earlier we would not have to be racing towards the airport." Bella said with an irritated look on her face. _Besides who in their right mind would think it's a good idea to wake a person up with a woman's scream. I wonder what class the demons in Forks will be. _Staring at the people in the streets Bella was able to see what humans didn't. There were demons all around them and there were some who even dared to touch the humans.

Demons.

Class would usually depend on how strong the demons were and depending on the class a demon would treat a human with equality or leveling them with the dirt on their feet. Images of Celeste treating humans as equals flooded Bella's mind as she watched a demon save a woman from being pushed into the streets while another tripped a man climbing down the stairs. _Humans are the same as demons just….weak._

It had taken Bella a second to see that the car was stopped in front of the airport and Renee was looking at her with so much love. Before Renee could ask a question Bella spoke trying to reflect the amount of love Renee had for her. "Thank you for letting me stay and don't worry about me in Forks I'll be perfectly safe. Anyway you don't have to come inside with me, I know Phil is going to visit later." Renee's face held an understanding as she said goodbye and gave Bella rules to abide to.

"You may not be my real mother, but you have a place in my heart that is just as important as hers. When you are able to have children of your own you will be a great mother, just don't send a screecher after them." Bella said looking at Renee's watering eyes before she was pulled into a tight embrace. Bella smiled into Renee's hair and whispered into her ear, "I love you." This only caused Renee to break down in more tears, forcing Bella to take ten minutes to calm her down so they could both leave.

Finding her seat Bella saw that a middle class demon was already occupying her seat. "Sorry to bother you, but that is my seat can you move to another for the flight?" Bella tried to keep her voice at a whisper, but still garnered a bit of attention from the other passengers. With a nod from it's two heads the human shaped demon dragged itself off to the third class seats pushing the humans that were in it's path to the sides. "Excuse me ma'am, but the plane is getting ready to take flight so could you please take a seat." A flight attendant looked at Bella with caution as if she was going to cause trouble. Bella just gave a tight smile and sat down lifting the window blinds to see the take off.

Once in the air Bella observed the demons that were flying around the plane hoping they won't cause the plane any turbulence. The demons inside the plane were a range of lower and middle class, but they all seemed to be content in leaving the humans alone so that was one weight off of Bella's shoulders.

_I think the flight attendants would lock me in the bathroom if I started to argue with what they would have seen as air._ Bella was amused with the thought of everyone's faces if she ordered a demon to mess with them, but knew that was not allowed. During the flight Bella's back was emitting some heat and as the flew closer to Forks the heat started to become unbearable and Bella had to reject the offer of a first aid wiped her forehead that was starting to sweat due to the heat from her back, turning her attention back to the demons outside Bella saw the cause for her heated wings. Outside Bella was surprised to see an upper class demon flying next to their plane preventing the lower demons from messing with the flight. The demon was a hydra with it's three heads and it's black scales all over it's body except it's underside. _Why is a hydra protecting a plane?Maybe it's master ordered it,but only a person close to my strength can obtain a hydra._With that thought Bella's eyes widened at the revelation. _If it's true then they're on the plane with me._

Orange eyes pierced through Bella's head, but smashed her walls into place before the demon could see into her mind. The demon continued to stare at Bella applying more pressure to her defense, "Stay out of my head!"Bella said with as much venom she could while maintaining a whisper. Finally the pressure on her walls eased up as the hydra nodded it's head towards Bella. _Is it congratulating me? _The plane started to shake when the hydra's voice bellowed inside the cabin. In the back of her head Bella registered the pilot saying that we've encountered a little turbulence as well as the demons cowering in fear of a higher demon, but Bella was only focused on the hydra's voice.

"Our old master ordered us to defend the planes that go through our domain,apologies if you felt offended with our attempt to gain access into your mind,but we had to be certain you're not a threat." the hydra's deep voice had scared the demons even if the words were not intimidating. _A threat!? His voice is the one scaring every human and demon on this plane and he thinks I'm threatening. _"I'm the threat?" Bella could hear her voice layered with disbelief as she massaged her forehead. With a sigh Bella stared at the hydra's eyes and whispered with as much respect she can hold for the demon of it's caliber. "So what's your verdict, am I a threat to the plane I'm in?"

"Yes you are, but we know you won't do any harm so we'll leave you be. We recognize your presence Lady Swan and we know about your wings (Bella flinched as her shoulders tensed) so many demons fear you. There are demons who will pick a fight with you to gain your title, our advice is to protect all those you care about." His voice was no longer shaking the plane, but was still enough to shake Bella's mind.

Bella looked at the three pairs of orange eyes and spoke with a hint of sadness and determination. "Then it's a good thing I only care about three humans." Bella watched the hydra nod before it flew higher, away from the descending plane. _People I care about huh. Maybe I could find more once my wings are restored. _

_How many people could have possibly flown to Forks. Where is Charlie? _Closing her eyes Bella focused her power whispering the command she needs. "Sound." With her command given Bella was able to hear ten times better than before, there was a woman crying with her husband in the runway, a baby crying while his father hailed a cab, and a bird flapping it's wings in the sky. Opening her eyes Bella focused on the man who was muttering about not finding his daughter.

Seeing Charlie brought memories of their time together to Bella's mind like bringing her to work and how he was the first human to accept Bella. "Char一Dad!" Bella yelled for him with a cheshire grin on her face which only grew when Charlie gave an adoring smile. "Bells!" Charlie yelled back matching Bella's volume, but with her enhanced hearing she flinched. Charlie didn't seem to notice as he rushed to hug his daughter, Bella quickly dispelled the enhancement to avoid another ringing in her ears.

Charlie gave Bella a warm hug that brought moisture in her eyes even if she refused to let them fall. "I'm so glad you're here Bells." the love behind Charlies words almost made Bella not want to regain her white wings. _I'll have to leave him all alone once they're completed. _Bella decided that for her time with him she would make him happy. "I'm happy to be here to...dad." Bella's words were muffled by Charlie's chest and she couldn't tell if he heard her. "Bella!" A gruff voice reached her ears and was familiar,but she couldn't pair it with a face. Seeing that Charlie didn't react to the voice Bella assumed it was a demon who knew her.

_Damn it, Charlies here I can't just leave him by himself. If this demon causes trouble I won't be merciful, it already saw me with Charlie. If they go after him__一_

"Jacob we're over here! Come greet Bella!" Confused with who Charlie was talking to Bella saw that it was a teenage boy who looked a year younger than her even with the muscles. "Bella it's been too long since we've seen each other." Jacob declared bringing Bella into a hug. _So it's not a demon, but who is this boy. _Jacob noticed Bella's confused look and felt hurt but covered it with his confidence that Bella would remember him.

"Come on Bella don't you remember me? We would play at the beaches with my sisters. We made mud pies together." Jacob's voice was begging for Bella to remember him, but all she gave him was a suspicious look. _Mud pies? I only did that in La Push and it was with a scrawny little boy, he couldn't be the same._ Knowing a sure fire way for Bella to remember Jacob grinned and whispered her name into her ear causing Bella's eyes to widen when a barrage of memories hit her. " Isabella Marie Swan-Hale, don't tell me you forgot your own best friend." Jacob whispered with a hint of teasing.

_Isabella Marie Swan-Hale!?Jacob?_

_Jacob?_

_Jake! Jacob Black!_

Bella's mouth dropped when she realized that the boy in front of her, who had bulking muscles and was taller than her, was her best friend. _Only Jake would know my full name, I can't believe I forgot his face. _"Jake! Sorry for forgetting, but in my defence you did not look like this when we were children and you certainly weren't taller than me." As Bella talked Jacob's smile was growing until he started to laugh. " It's not..gasp…. my fault you didn't...gasp…. change." Jacob said between his gasps for air. Just as Bella was going to retort Charlie decided that they should move the conversation.

"Alright come on you guys can catch up on the way home, but remember Bella you will start school tomorrow just as Renee ordered." Charlies voice was authoritative, but his eyes showed amusement. _Of course she wouldn't let me take a break._ Bella groaned earning a chuckle from Charlie and snickers from Jacob as they walked to Jacob's red pickup truck.

On their drive to Forks Bella spent half of her time scouring her surroundings, but to no avail she couldn't find a single demon. _Why are there no demons here? Maybe I'll have one of my servants explain this to me._ Focusing back on the conversation in the car Bella realised that they were talking about her future school. " Hey Jacob, are you going to the same school as me?" Bella was hoping he would so she'd know one person. "I will, but I won't start until next week so you'll have to bear being without me there at school." Jacob gave Bella a teasing smile that earned him a scowl. _Well that's one upside to living here, I wonder if there are other upsides._

**Alice POV**

The others were out hunting leaving Alice and Esme alone in the house, but she didn't care. _I'll just force them to go shopping with me when they get back._ Alice was working on her art project when a vision hit her that left her feeling excited and nervous for the future. { Edward came rushing into the house looking for the first time lost. "Edward sweetie, what's the matter you look like you're about to faint." Esme said as she and Carmen gently led Edward to a chair. By then everyone was staring at Edward, Emmett and Jasper paused their games, Rosalie walked in from the garage, Carlisle and Eleazar came from Carlisle's office, Kate, Irina, and Tanya looked on from the top staircases and we all waited to be told the problem. Edward raised his head and looked at us with confused eyes as he spoke with a broken voice, shocking all of us. " I found my mate." }

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one and I'm trying to lengthen the chapters as the story progresses. In my story the Shifters do not hate the vampires they get along with each other as long as no human is harmed, but vampires are still not allowed in La you for reading the story! Can't wait to read your reviews, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the you guys like this chapter. Apologies if there are spelling errors english is a difficult language to learn.**

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

** - Demon's thoughts in Bella's mind**

**Note: Jacob and Bella bonded over the fact that they lost their own mother, so Bella would tell him everything. Except for the demons. Bella is forgetful because with all the demon's she fought it's likely to give her head injuries.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

**1933 NY**

_Why do I need to go to human school I'm already smarter than college professors, and who on earth thought it was a great idea for night school. _Scoffing at her instructor Bella looked out the window and saw her friend Jonah hovering by the window with a concentrated look. His caramel brown hair was tousled by the wind, the street lights reflecting off a bit of colour to his pale skin, and the intense look he had on made his brown eyes look sharper, Jonah was not a regular demon for he used to be a human, now he was an elementer who drew the short stick. _Why is an elementer like you listening to a human teacher, and why do you insist on looking seven? This is just a waste of my time. _Jonah spared Bella a scowl when she broke into his mind, Bella's response was a smirk.

" Miss Hale, will you please pay attention while you're in class. Stop daydreaming that will get you nowhere in life." the teacher said and gave Bella a reprimanding look while the class let out a few chuckles. "Not that an education will help a woman." the teacher said under his breath. Bella's eyes flashed electric blue just as the teacher tripped on air, and the classroom erupted into fits of laughter.

With a grin Bella leaned back into her seats and saw Jonah laughing along with the class. _You never answered my question. So why are you here?_ Bella watched the teacher get to his feet, but was focused on the conversation in her mind. _I honestly don't know, but I was given orders to watch over you today. _The answer just made Bella even more confused, ignoring the whole class Bella looked over Jonah's body which was too tense. _Who gave you the order? An elementer like you is not a servant and you rarely follow any command...so it must be important. _Jonah looked at Bella with a resigned expression, but before he could answer a hand clamped over his mouth dragging him to the buildings around the school.

_A demon! _With no regards to the human eyes Bella jumped out of the window and sprinted after the demon. The calls for her name faded as Bella chased the demon to the town's border before unleashing her wings. Taking to the air Bella watched the demon losing it's grip over Jonah, so she dived after them leaving her white feathers to fall to the ground before disappearing. Bella came to a halt just outside the town and watched Jonah use the wind to fight the demon, who was easily dodging the attacks.

_Why is an upper class demon here? _Closing her eyes Bella joined Jonah and worked together, now using wind and her fire to trap the demon Bella gave Jonah the chance to constrict it with his wind pressure. Both panting heavily the demon was finally subdued, but Bella still had a bad feeling in her throat. The night just got darker hiding them from the cars on the roads.

"_Why did you attack Jonah!? Who sent you after him? _Bella managed to say, but the demon's response was a weak snarl. Closing her fist Bella allowed her fire to burn the creatures hands and feet while Jonah tightened the restraints. A pained cry came from the demon before yelling out it's answer. "My master ordered me to separate the winged girl from the blonde woman!" The demon said and the burning sensation stopped momentarily before coming back with a greater force. "Why!" Bella screamed with her eyes wide and her fists clenched making the fire cover most of the demon's body.

Jonah kept his hold over the demon, but watched Bella with a weary look. _Blonde woman!? Rosalie! _Losing her patience Bella's knuckles covered itself with fire as she punched the demon with all she had. "Bella! What are you doing!?" Jonah exclaimed watching how Bella's face changed emotions. Shock,confusion,worry,anger, and fear. Suddenly Bella uncurled her wings and launched herself back to the town. Jonah watched as Bella flew away with desperation, turning his head back to the demon Jonah saw fear in it's purple eyes.

Walking towards the demon only made the fear grow, so Jonah tightened the restraints. Bending down to look in it's eyes, tears were coming from the demon due the tightening restraints squeezing it's soul energy out. "Who is the blonde woman Bella is close to?" Jonah's voice turned cold as he questioned the demon.

* * *

><p>Bella was moving faster than she has ever flown, desperation filling her body, only focused on Rosalie's soul energy. Bella's electric blue eyes roamed over the streets,buildings, and alleyways, not once noticing her feathers falling. A scream caught her attention so she rushed towards the opposite direction she was in and came to a disgusting sight. Anger in her eyes Bella launched herself at the man hovering over Rosalie's body, setting the man's body on fire.<p>

Before going after the fleeing men two upper class demons and two royals came down and dragged Bella away from the scene. _KIll! I'll kill them all!_ Bella's struggling increased as she managed to escape one's grasp on her only to be caught by another. " Let me go! I'm going to bring their souls to hell! Damn it! Unhand me!" Bella's voice started to change from anger to desperation. Ignoring her the demons started for the air with a sobbing Bella in their hands.

_No don't take me away, she needs me. I need her! _No matter how much Bella struggled she wasn't able to break free, only breaking her bones in the process. Looking below them she saw a man in a white coat walking towards Rosalie, but she couldn't feel his soul energy or get a look at his face. "Mom!" Bella screamed out before the pain on her back became too much for her to handle. Before passing out Bella felt confused as she glimpsed at her now pitch black wings.

**2005 WA**

**Bella POV**

Bella's room looked the same from when she was younger, well at least from the memories she remembered. _Which servant should I call, a middle class one would help. _Bella pondered her options while staring at her ceiling. Sitting up Bella grabbed a knife and cut her finger, drawing blood before calling out her servant.

"To the one whose name I call, come forth and do what I command you for. Dolce! Come to me!" Bella chanted while her right hand illuminated the room with a blue light for a few seconds. Once the light vanished there standing at the foot of the bed was a woman. The woman's face was covered in tattered bandages except her left eye and her mouth, and her horns were covered by a curtain of blue hair. To a human they wouldn't look twice for she looked normal, almost plain, a white blouse, dark blue pants, and a half top leather jacket.

"I should be honored that m'lady called for me. How shall you command me?" Dolce said while staring at with her green eye making Bella feel uneasy. _Maybe I should've called a different demon. _Bella sat up straighter and addressed the demon with a commanding voice, but also with kindness. "Good evening Dolce. I would like for you to figure out why the demons here are scarce, as fast as you can if possible." Bella ordered Dolce who was sharpening her weapon of choice, a knife.

" As my master commands it will be done." No later did the words come out of Dolce's mouth did she transform into a bluejay and flew out of Bella's window. _Always ready for a command. I guess that's why I called for her._ Staring out into the dark Bella decided that now was a good time to explore her new surroundings, Bella spent hours walking down the streets, seeing the buildings, and was now walking in the forest. _The only demons out are the upper class, did they eat the lower classes? _Seizing her chance Bella used her fire, forming rings to catch a fleeing middle class demon.

The demon struggling looked like a lower class, but with the amount of soul energy it had the demon could've been in the upper class. "Let me go human!" The rabbit looking demon yelped when the fire burned it's fur. The rabbit's eyes were a brilliant red,scarlet, and it's fur was a mix of blue and black. Bella sighed just before widening the rings, but made sure the demon had no ways of escape. "If you answer my question I'll let you go free, and do I feel like a human to you because that is just rude." Placing her hands on her hip Bella glowered at the rabbit demon.

"What question do you have wanderer? I'm only asking because you sparked my interest, I could escape this cage but I would rather save my energy for when I decide to eat you." Ignoring the rabbit's bluff Bella crouched down to look in her eyes, a scarlet colour. _This demon is strange, it wasn't able to sense my soul energy. _"Why is it that the lower level demons aren't out, it's only a few upper class demons." Bella asked, her curiosity peaked when the rabbit gave her a blank look.

"Are you daft? The reason none of them are out is because they've gathered at the waterfall to welcome a royal into the domain." My eyes widened while listening to the explanation. _If a royal is coming here it can either be good or bad. I should meet them, if they are a threat those worshipping demons will just cause me trouble. _"Dolce!" Bella stood up meeting Dolce's green eye, leaving the rabbit to gape at her. "There is no need to find a reason for the demons' absence. We will be going to the waterfall to meet this royal." Bella declared and with a nod from Dolce she released the rabbit from it's binds.

_Just got here and there seems to already be trouble. My life sure is interesting, a danger magnet is what I am. _" You're a summoner! If you think you'll be able to command a royal then you are as stupid as you look, the royal and the other demons there will butcher you." The rabbit exclaimed looking into Bella's annoyed eyes. "Do you want to come with us, if I'm going to die it could be faster with you leading." Despite Dolce's warning in her head Bella invited the rabbit. _If all else fails I want to kill the rabbit first. I look stupid!? It's not like the trees are going to care if I can pull off an outfit._

" I might as well, I would love to see a royal in action. Follow me, unless you've changed your mind." Bella saw teasing in the rabbit's eyes, but also a hint of concern for Bella or itself was unclear. " Nope we will still go. Lead the way rabbit." Bella said trailing beside Dolce. "Name's Pelo not rabbit." Pelo said hopping deeper into the forest. Bella gave the rabbit, Pelo, a smile as she followed his lead. "My name is Bella."

We walked for a couple minutes until a burn came from Bella's back and continued to grow as we crept near the waterfall. _Perhaps calling another servant would have been wise, oh well too late now for second guessing. _Bella glanced at her watch,3 a.m, relieved that it was still the middle of the night. "You demons hosted a gathering at night so humans don't stumble upon you, why?" Pelo looked at Bella when the question was asked. "Maybe if you manage to survive I'll tell ya'." Pelo just turned away and sped up to the west.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is all sweaty." Pelo asked with a look of concern etched into her face. Bella's concentration was shifted from the pain in her back to Pelo's eyes. Nodding her head Bella spoke putting as much reassurance as possible without wincing. "Yup, I'm okay just the walk to the waterfall is longer than I thought." Bella laughed with tears in her eyes. Both Dolce and Pelo gave Bella concerned looks but continued to walk. "WE're almost there so you can rest." Pelo said hopping a little bit slower.

_I'm never gonna get a straight answer. _Bella straightened her back as several demon energies filled all of her senses. "Master we need to proceed with caution." Dolce whispered taking out her blade, grabbing her hand Bella shook her head and nudged her to keep their pace. " We're here to see if the royal's a threat not attack it." Bella was finally able to see the clearing, wiping the water out of her eyes from the burning sensation on her back. _God! My back feels like it's being stabbed. _Looking around Bella saw at least a hundred demons ranging from all classes observing the newly arrived royal. _The hydra!_

There at the center of all the demons was the same hydra who was with the plane. "Lady Swan. I knew you would show up." Just like during the flight only the head in the middle spoke to Bella, looking at her with their orange eyes. Walking past a shell-shocked Pelo Bella walked up to the hydra with Dolce a couple steps behind her with a hand on her weapon, ignoring all the whispers she was able to hear about her.

"She's the one who killed over thousands of demons."

"Where are her wings?"

"It's a summoner."

"That's Lady Swan!"

"Her soul energy is huge!"

"But she reeks of human."

"What was she doing with Pelo!?"

Bella stared at the hydra and gave a small bow which was returned by a nod from all three heads. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here when you're supposed to be guarding the skies?" Bella questioned the hydra a reason already forming in her head. _I thought the hydra was an upper class demon it must be very powerful. _"We merely came to double check that you aren't a threat. It seems you are not so we will be returning to the skies when the sun has risen." The hydra's voice was louder with the close range, but Bella refused to flinch with so many demon eyes on her.

_Again , I'm in the middle of a hundred demons and a royal and he still thinks I'm a threat. Sigh...I sure am famous. _"Well thank you for your honesty. I shall take my leave then, for I only showed to see whether or not there was a threat to the humans." Bowing once again Bella started to head back to Pelo. The crowd of demons moved aside for her and some even gave her a small bow while others refused to make eye contact. "One warning before you leave. This town is different, there are strange humans on both sides who come from the ancient texts." The hydra warned Bella before ordering all of the lower demons to scatter.

Watching the demons zoom past Bella, the heat on her back became easier to bare. _Humans in the ancient texts? Well this town sure is full of surprises. _"Why didn't you tell me you were Lady Swan?" Pelo's voice sounded hurt, and Bella felt a little bad. "I didn't think it would matter. I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're afraid of." Bella's voice was emotionless as she waited for Pelo to run away from her. Feeling extra weight on her shoulders bella looked to her right and came face to face with Pelo's scarlet eyes. "I'm not afraid of you..Hell I don't even think you can defeat me, those demons you fought are different from me." Pelo gave Bella a confident look as she nuzzled Bella's cheek.

"Yeah you are different from the other demons." Bella said petting Pelo on the head, smirking at Dolce who looked as if she was proud of Pelo. The trio walked closer to the main road so Bella grabbed Pelo and set her on the ground, still hidden from the road. " Well I guess I'll see you around Pelo." Bella said gazing into the rabbit's eyes. Pelo looked conflicted for a minute before she jumped and transformed into her human form.

Occupying the space where Pelo was in, there was a little girl who looked five kneeling on one knee before Bella. The girl had straight red hair reaching the middle of her back, dressed like a tomboy with a superman shirt,beige khakis, and completed with red converse, the once scarlet eyes were now a deep brown. " If you will have me, I could become one of your servants. You will have my loyalty and my strength in battle if needed." Pelo looked at Bella with hope filled eyes after her proposal. _Pelo was right, she is different from all the other demons. It'll be fun to have her around and she has the potential to become an upper class demon. _Taking a deep breath Bella met Pelo's eyes with her cold eyes.

" I'll accept your fidelity, but know that a servant is to follow their masters every command with no room for question. If you become my servant your power, your loyalty, and your life belong to me. When an enemy attacks you need to be prepared to lose your life to protect my own. Are you willing to subject yourself to my will?" Bella's voice took on a harsh tone as she explained the conditions of a servant contract. Meeting her eyes Pelo agreed to the conditions raising her hand waiting for Bella to agree. Bella gave Pelo her hand as a blue fire surrounded the pair and launched itself to the back of Pelo's hand, giving her the mark all of Bella's servants held.

Bella watched as the fire was absorbed into Pelo's hand completing their bond. _She didn't even flinch, Pelo is definitely a strong demon. _Pelo's breathing was starting to shorten, coming out faster she focused on Bella's eyes and not the burning sensation. After the last flame was absorbed Pelo's hand started to glow electric blue with the newly made symbol, the same mark illuminated electric blue from behind Dolce's forehead. Looking into Bella's eyes that were now an electric blue the mark presented itself from her left eye. Once the lights wore out Bella gave Pelo a warm smile and helped her stand.

" Now you are my servant, the mark is on every demon I'm able to call. I know it's painful are you okay to walk?" Bella said concerned with the amount of sweat Pelo had on her face. "Yeah I'm okay to walk." Pelo said giving Bella an excited smile as she stared at the back of her hand. "Alright then, lets get going school starts at 7 a.m and I only have two hours left to sleep." Bella headed for the road leaving an indifferent Dolce and a happy Pelo. Running up to grab Bella's arm Pelo gave her a teasing grin, "Why is it that a summoner such as yourself is needing to attend human school?". The only response Bella gave was a smack on the head.

Climbing into her bedroom window Bella turned on her lamp and faced her two servants. "Thank you for your assistance Dolce. You are free to go." Dolce gave Bella a low bow before vanishing into thin air. "You're my master now so I'm going to protect you from here." Pelo declared before transforming into her rabbit form and hopping onto Bella's bed. _Sigh...Guess I have to endure this for a little while longer. _Rubbing her face Bella changed into her pyjamas and got ready for bed. " Fine you can lay on my bed with me, but you are definitely not coming to school with me today." Bella said with a look that said the conversation was over.

Turning off the lamp Bella closed her eyes and began to imagine the rest of her day. Just as sleep was coming to Bella the sound of her alarm rang throughout the room.

_Mother F__一__._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading my new chapter and I hope you guys will review again. The servant's mark resembles the exalt mark in **_**Fire Emblem**_**.Just to get your opinion who do you think should be Edward's mate, he won't feel attracted to Bella but she will be her singer. Just let me know what you guys think.**

**Levels. Elementer=RoyalUpper classMiddle classLower class**

**note:All demons(not many lower class) who have a lot of soul energy are able to disguise themselves as human to be seen,but demons like Pelo who have an animal form can be seen regularly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, Hope you guys will review on the story. Your input will help me gain more confidence and help my writing. This is also helping me get a grasp at english.**

**Note: I still don't know if Edward's going to have a mate, so any opinion is welcomed. The same goes for Jacob's imprint. Thoughts**

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

_**{ }-Demon's thoughts**_

_**Level(strongest to weakest)**_

_**Elementer=Royal, Upper class, Middle class, Lower class**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**1946 MS**

Pain….Kill….Pain….Kill….Pain...Kill...Pain...Kill….

The mantra kept repeating through Isabella's head as she destroyed a middle class demon, who just stumbled upon her massacre of lower class demons. Looking at the dead bodies around her Bella raised her gloved right hand and absorbed all of the demon's soul energy as well as their powers, if they had any.

"Wow Bella you sure showed those demons whose in charge. What is the number 857?" a voice said behind Bella. _I'll kill 10,000 demons no one and nothing is going to stop me, then I can fix my mistake. _Glancing to her left Bella saw her servant,Kor, carrying clothes that unlike the ones Bella wore were not covered in purple blood, Bella remained silent as she grabbed the new clothes from Kor and started to head back into town while disposing her tattered clothes.

"There's a town further down the road westward, it's filled with middle class demons." Kor said watching how her master burned the ruined clothes but not dousing the fire. With a sigh Kor threw dirt on the fire until the flames died down, with no way to spark. _We've been together for three years, master is quickly losing her humanity. If she hates humans why does she wear their skin, and besides what's so important about the number eighteen that she's willing to remain it's age. _

Frustrated with her thoughts Kor just looked at her master who was an enigma in itself. " Lets start walking to the town then, the powerful demons come out at night. Are you sure you heard the demons talk about a powerful creature?" Bella's monotone voice started to put Kor on edge even when she ran to walk beside her master.

"Yes I'm sure there's a powerful creature there, after all my power is hearing from a good distance and able to tell if it's true." Kor said with a smug tone, but Bella gave no sign that she heard her. _Something seems strange about this demon though, why would all the human's blood disappear. If it's an offering a demon's blood would've been more than enough. _Too deep in her thoughts Kor failed to see Bella's watchful gaze directed at her.

Before reaching the main road Kor was able to smell blood, but this smell was different from the humans and the massacred demons. "Bella you're hurt!Why didn't you stop the bleeding!?" Kor's voice was bordering confusion and anger.

Grabbing Bella's arm Kor saw two claw marks reaching from Bella's hand to her mid-forearm, leaking out a scarlet blood. " My blood is more appetizing to demons so I planned on luring them with it's smell." Explained Bella as if it was an ordinary thing to do when in the forest, and continued walking.

"Stop Isabella! You're getting too reckless with your fights sooner or later a demon whose stronger than you will show up." Kor yelled at Bella while forcing her to stop walking. Looking into her master's eyes Kor felt her venom freeze up as Bella gave a command.

"Freeze, you are my servant not my companion, learn your place. A demon with you abilities should easily distinguish how much power I have, which is far greater than yours. Also never say call me that again." Bella's voice was void of any emotions,except hatred, as she stared at Kor with dead eyes.

_Why did I allow myself to take up this servant? Demon servants should just do what their masters order them to. I need to regain my white wings…...then... I'll see her again. Watching Kor struggle against her orders Bella decided that it was not worth the trouble._

"You're an upper class demon Kor. I bet your soul energy equals to the amount of lower demons I've killed." Bella said while raising her right hand towards the frightened demon. Ignoring the demon's begging, Bella had completely obliterated Kor and absorbed her energy without a second thought.

When Bella neared the town she was able to hear everything and everyone with the help of the power she stole from Kor. Bella walked around the small town, analyzing every demon she saw, and not once did Bella notice that her hand and forearm were healed, and without a scar.

"Why is a woman like yourself doing out here in the middle of the night?" A silk layered voice echoed in Bella's ears as she watched the stranger walk to her effortlessly. Knowing a human wouldn't be able to harm her Bella met the stranger head on. Red eyes.

_Why does this man have red eyes, can humans even get their colour to become like that? _Bella looked at the man in front of her with a confused and suspicious gaze, which just caused the man to laugh. The man looked like he slept on the streets and had forgotten to shave. "Sorry that I've overstepped your boundaries and It seems I have forgotten my manners." His voice was having a strange pull, making Bella feel cautious.

"Lets try this over. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Garrett." The stranger announced while taking a deep bow and with a glint in his red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>2005 WA<strong>

**Bella POV**

"What the Fu一!"

Bella came face to face with Pelo's eyes, letting out a high pitched scream. "Damn it Bella! Keep your voice down!" Pelo screeched, covering her ears. Clenching her fists Bella launched herself at Pelo with intent. _I am going to strangle you! _Utilizing her small form Pelo dodged all of the attempts at her life, hopping on top of Bella's head.

"Bella! Are you okay!? Why did you scream?" Charlie said. With his gun in his hands Charlie stood at the door, in his boxers and worn shirt, posed to defend Bella. _What a great way to start off the day. _Bella thought, removing Pelo from her head, and holding her up to her chest. Taking in the lack of danger Charlie lowered his weapon, rubbing his neck uncomfortably he looked around the room. Setting his eye on the rabbit.

"Umm… Morning Bells, Where did you get that... strange rabbit?" Charlie asked. Bella just stared at Charlie, (in what probably was an awkward moment) her brain scrambling for an excuse. "Don't just stand there looking like an idiot. Give the man an answer. Tell him you found me outside." Pelo said. Charlie's eyes flickered to the rabbit, which was making some strange noise. " Oh… The rabbit, her name is Pelo. I...found her outside last night...She seemed to take a liking to me, can I keep her?" Bella said staring at the wall behind Charlie.

"Well, umm...As long as you care for it I have no problem with it living here. Oh right! Bella Jacob gave you his old pickup truck to use for school, you should start getting ready." Charlie said closing the door behind him. _Sigh..This would be easier if Charlie had the sight. _Bella placed Pelo on her bed and started to change into more presentable clothes.

"Found them!" At Pelo's shout Bella paused and inquired about what the rabbit has found. "Your wings! Although tales about you say you can fly, but those on your back are just tattoos. They still look cool, but I was hoping for more….. feathers than ink."

Bella just shook her head and decide that her room was wide enough to hold her wings without damaging anything. _Well anything valuable,sigh. _With a grunt Bella's tattoos illuminated before her grey wings emerged from her back, knocking a few books from her desk. Knowing there wasn't enough room to actually stretch them out Bella quickly retracted her wings, rushing to get changed.

"Alright Pelo. I'm off to school now, do not cause trouble for me. Stay in the room or go to the forest, no where else in this house." Bella said glaring at Pelo. With Pelo's agreement Bella left to go drive her newly owned car. _First day of school. Be human._

* * *

><p><em>It's kind of hard to be human when everyone is staring! Don't they have anything better to do. <em>Bella's inner monologue was broken by a boy running up to her, looking far too excited in the morning. " Good morning new girl! I'm Eric, the reporter for the newspaper here at school. Word on the street is that you are the chief of police's estranged daughter. Bella's eyebrows raised as the boy,Eric, continued talking about newspaper article, _Estrange?_

"Look I would really appreciate it if you don't write an article about me, but can you help me find the main office, and the name's Bella?" Bella said changing her tone from annoyed to hopeful when Eric's face fell. Giving Bella the biggest grin she'd ever seen, Eric agreed as he led Bella to the main office. "Well here's the main office. If you need help finding your class just give me a holler." Eric said giving Bella a wink.

Walking into the office, Bella glanced at the demons lingering behind the desks. _Be normal. They're not causing trouble, ignore them. _Bella gave herself encouraging words before talking to the secretary. "Excuse me, I was told that I had to get my schedule here." Bella said quietly, maintaining eye contact with the lady at the desk. Raising her head the lady responded with a bored tone. "Name." She said while opening her filing drawer. "Bella Swan" Unlike the lady Bella's voice was clear and confident.

The lady stopped moving and gave Bella a very obvious, to her, fake smile. " Oh! The chief's daughter, well here is your schedule. You need to get your teachers to sign it then return it here by the end of the day." Her voice sounded cheery, the opposite tone of when Bella first came in. With a nod, Bella said her thanks and strolled out of the office.

_Eric's assumption that the town's gossip about me was right...sigh….I want to go home. _Bella walked through the halls avoiding any type of collision, looking for her first class of the day. _Schools sure have changed since the 1900s. _As more students came into the building, Bella started to feel trapped.

Using her last resort, Bella stopped beside the lockers and focused her energy on one of the demons in the hallway. After gaining easy access to it's mind Bella put on a commanding tone. _Lead me to the art room. Do that and I won't kill you. _The demon stared at Bella with wide eyes, nodding it's head the demon gestured for Bella to follow. _{This way summoner.}_

Following the demon, Bella made it to her class before any other students could arrive. _I was in the wrong building the whole time...sigh...How big is this place? _Thanking the demon for it's help, Bella walked inside where the teacher was in the middle of writing the agenda when Bella introduced herself. " Good morning. I'm Bella Swan I'll be in your class starting today." Bella gave the teacher a nervous smile, and waited for instructions.

"Oh..Nice to meet you, my name is miss Bryant. The office did tell me I was getting a new student. You can sit in the backseat corner, you'll be partnered with miss Cullen, and you can get your signed slip at the end of the class." The teacher said kindly. Giving my own smile I walked to my seat and waited for the students to come in.

Gazing out the window, Bella started to observe the demons in the parking lot. _All of the demons here are different. _A demon prevented a teacher from tripping down the stairs, another one stopped a girl's books from falling in the puddle, and the ones in the sky were arranging the clouds to block the sun. _Everyone here seems to live in harmony._

Bella's wings started to act up, right when the warning bell echoed through the building. Alerted of a demon with evil intentions, Bella focused her senses on locating it. _It's a lower class, but this one feels different. _Keeping her eyes closed the demonic aura was getting closer to Bella. "Hi! It's nice to meet you." A bell-like voice said.

Opening her eyes Bella saw the origin of the bell-like voice. A beautiful girl was sitting in the seat next to Bella's. She had wild black hair, that somehow looked perfect on her, pale skin, and was wearing clothes Bella's seen on models, but what caught Bella's attention was the small demon on her shoulders.

_The demonic aura is from that small creature? It looks familiar, but why can't I remember what kind of demon it is. Gold eyes? Can humans even get their eyes to show that colour? Wait a minute! She's waiting for a response. _Coming out of her thoughts, Bella gave a weak hey.

The girl started to laugh, an enchanting sound to Bella's ears. _Why is she laughing? I gave a pretty normal response, did I say it wrong? _Seeing the confused look on Bella's face, the girl stopped laughing and gave Bella a dazzling smile. "Yes hello, but I was hoping for your name too." She said with mirth. _Too!? I missed her name,shit! _"Umm...yeah...sorry. I'm Bella Swan, lovely to meet you." Bella squeaked sticking her hand out.

Letting out a few chuckles the girl shook Bella's hand. " Lovely to meet you as well. I'm Alice Cullen your partner for the class." She said excitedly. Giving Alice a smile Bella was going to ask about her hand when the demon jumped off of Alice's shoulder, running out into the hall. The burning sensation on Bella's back eased up, so Bella allowed the demon to leave. Following the small demon Bella missed Alice's glazed look. _Let go of her hand you idiot! You're probably making her uncomfortable. _Releasing her grip, Bella let out a few chuckles before attention was brought to the teacher.

_Sigh...Whatever happened to being normal, stupid demon. _A tap on her shoulder brought Bella's eyes to meet Alice's gold ones. " We have a project together. Are you okay, you seem to be stuck in your head." Alice asked, concern and amusement lacing her voice. Bella's face turned scarlet before blabbering out a yes, again her embarrassment made Bella miss Alice's sudden intake of air.

Alice started to move farther away from Bella, with an uneasy look. _Great..your chance to make a friend and you blew it! _Taking on a resigned look Bella faced away from Alice.

"I could ask the teacher to switch my seat, if you're uncomfortable working with me." Bella said staring at her lap waiting for a confirmation. A small smile graced Alice's face as she reached over and held Bella's hand with her own. " It's okay Bella, I would love to have you as my seat partner." Alice's voice brought a smile to Bella's face.

"Alright then. So...what's the project about?" Bella asked looking guilty. Alice's face brightened at seeing Bella's eyes, "We have to draw out a family tree, it can either be my family or yours." Alice replied. The colour drained from Bella's face at the word family. _Shit! First day and it's starting out with a lie._

"Do you think we could do your family instead of mine?" Bella dropped her voice to a whisper. Alice stared at Bella with a confused look, but agreed. "Sure. Are you able to come to my house today to work on it?" Alice asked excitedly. Staring at Alice who now reminded Bella of Pelo, Bella's smile widened. "Alright. I'll meet you after school." Bella said giving her own excited smile.

Throughout the whole class Bella and Alice talked about their plans for the project, and just got to know each other. "So..Bella what class do you have next?" Alice asked. Looking at her schedule Bella saw she had English. " I have literature,history,lunch, then biology,gym, and calculus." Bella said reading off the rest of her day. "Calculus? That's a junior's class." Alice said. " I scored high on my evaluations test." Bella said offhandedly. Nodding her head Alice asked another question. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

Sneaking a glance to the demon who led her to her first class, Bella gave a smile to Alice. "No. It's alright I know where I'm heading." Bella said confidently. Alice turned her head to look at the door, but saw no one there and just said her goodbye to Bella. _Alright that was one class where I was normal, relatively. I can do this. _The demon led Bella to her next class, dodging the students with ease.

_Bella's English class went by without any problem, but almost everyone was asking her questions in her history class. Something is still bothering me from this morning, but what is it? _"Bella? Come on lets get to lunch. You can sit at my table." A small voice said. Looking up at her newly made friend, Bella smiled and stood up. "Thanks Angela" Bella said happy to find a place to sit.

The walk to the lunchroom was filled with small talk about their history lesson, but Bella was happy to have a normal conversation. "Angela!Bella! Over here!" Looking over to the voice, Bella saw Eric waving at them frantically. Leading Bella to the lunch line, Angela grabbed her tray and started to go to the cashier. _Since when do the schools provide food for the students? Oh well. _Despite being confused Bella grabbed exactly what Angela got and payed for her food.

"Bella these are my friends. You already know Eric from this morning, but over there is Ben,Jessica,Lauren, and Mike. Guys this is our new student Bella." Angela finished the introductions, taking a seat next to Ben. With one seat left Bella sat beside Eric and Jessica. _Why do I get a bad feeling about this? _With a smile Bella said hi to everyone.

"Hi Bella, How are you liking Forks? We're a pretty dreary town, what with all the rain." Jessica said eagerly. After a few more questions about her life in Arizona Bella started to calm down. _Do humans always ask so many questions? _The burning sensation on Bella's wings suddenly came back, so fast that Bella flinched. _It's like from this morning? The demon on Alice's shoulder! _Turning to her right Bella saw Alice walking in with four other people.

Taking notice of the demon on Alice's shoulder, Bella moved her eyes to the other students. One of the boys, the one with blonde curly hair,seemed to be in pain, but Bella didn't see a demon near him, _Is a demon causing him pain? _The other boy, the one with bronze hair, looked irritated at the students, _what's wrong with him? _The last boy was huge, he looked stronger than the other humans around Bella, bulkier. _He looks like a trouble maker. _Looking at the last person caused Bella to freeze. All of the blood in Bella's veins turned cold as her heart started to race, with one look at the woman. _Mom!? Five pairs of eyes glanced in Bella's direction._

"Bella? Ah! I see you noticed the Cullens. Don't bother with them they're all dating each other except for Edward, but he thinks he's too good for anyone." Jessica ranted. _Cullen? She looks exactly like my mom..No! My mother died that night. Don't be delusional, it's someone else. _" The Cullens, who are they?" Bella ripped her eyes away from Alice's table.

"They're the people who just walked in. The little one is Alice, she's dating Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain. The muscle man is Emmett, he's dating the blonde Rosalie, she's Jasper's twin. And the one with bronze hair is Edward." Jessica explained with a hint of jealousy.

_She has the same name! But my Rosalie,mom, had a younger brother not a twin. Also she had beautiful brown eyes, not gold ones. _"Mom." Bella whispered staring at Rosalie. A pair of gold eyes met Bella's disappointed brown eyes, but soon turned away. "So Bella isn't your name shortened?" Mike asked leaning closer to the table. "Yeah it's shortened. I don't like hearing my full name." Bella explained, her fists clenching under the table.

Mike gave Bella a smirk, looking like he was trying to persuade her to do something. "Sure Bella means beautiful, but what do you say to a date Isabella?" Mike asked in what she assumed to be a seductive tone. "Do Not call me that!" Bella's voice was sharp and cold. Mike flinched at the tone, as well as the glare Bella was giving him. Tired of all her emotions Bella stood up, and with a quick goodbye headed outside. A pair of gold eyes watching her every step.

Walking to the edge of the parking lot Bella released her frustration in the form of soul energy. The demons around her cowered in fear of the amount of soul energy Bella had. Sliding down the trunk of a tree, Bella remained sitting on the ground, holding back the water in her eyes. _I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. Pelo, come out! _A blue and black rabbit hopped out of the forest and into Bella's lap.

The pair just sat under the tree's shade, Bella stroking Pelo's fur while they sat in silence. Soon Pelo explained to the demon's in the lot that Bella will not harm them, which is how Bella ended up being surrounded by demons.

To anyone walking by Bella, it would definitely be a strange sight to behold. On Bella's lap was a strange coloured rabbit, to her right was a german shepherd, to her left was a doe, on her shoulder was a brown hawk, and curled around her feet were several snakes ranging in colour. To Bella's eyes the demons were offering their support, _I'm not alone this time. _Bella ignored the footsteps she heard and continued to stroke Pelo's back. "Bella?" A concerned voice caught Bella's attention. Looking up Bella met familiar gold eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thank you for reading. Hope you all leave me reviews. I'm going to try and incorporate some of Bella's past into the story to give an insight to her character. I'm not good with imagery so I'm adding only bits of description, but otherwise the characters will look the same as in the next time.**

**-auf wiedersehen **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you guys leave reviews. Finals week...I might not update as regularly as I did, but I will update.**

**Note: Bella's soul energy allows her to be able to change what age she looks like, but remains looking eighteen because it's a small thing that connect her to her mom. She's a sophomore because she missed the answers during the evaluations test on purpose, and just didn't know how much to miss.**

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

**{ }-Demon thoughts to Bella's head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**1959 Miami **

_I now see why demons love hanging around casinos. _Looking around the slot machines Bella could see that all of the demons were in their human skin, and some humans were throwing their body at them. _At least a third of these people will wake up in an unknown place, or they'll just get their soul energy drained. _Bella's body tensed when she saw an incubus leading a woman away from her friends. "Here is your drink, miss Hale." The bartender said with a charming smile. Bella gave her a weak smile, and seeing her lust filled eyes, quietly left the shop.

Wandering down the streets, Bella gazed at all of the buildings advertising either women or men. Picking up her pace Bella took a turn into an alleyway, _Here they come. Stay hidden for now, I'll go first. _Reaching a dead end, Bella was met with two assailants cornering a woman. "Don't you boys have anything better to do then attacking two men spun around meeting Bella's eyes with their red eyes.

_These are regular demons..why were his eyes different? _With an indifferent look, Bella went in between the men and the crying woman. "I like it when our meal walks to the dinner table, and this one smells delicious." The greasy haired man whispered taking a deep breath, and looking at Bella with hungry eyes. " Well hello little girl." The man with sleek blonde hair said, taking a few steps towards Bella.

"Little girl? Really, that's very unoriginal." With a smirk planted on her face Bella waved her hand in the air lazily. The only escape route was then blocked by a wall of blue fire. Before either men could react, Bella pinned them on the wall, flames dancing across their chests. "Go ahead. Struggle all you want, you'll never be free of these binds." Bella said, enjoying the men struggle. "Why you little Bi一mmph." A sword appeared on the blonde's mouth, silencing him.

"Watch how you address my master." A cool voice came from the pale woman, who continued to put pressure on her sword. "That's enough Dolce. Now then...I'll be taking your energy." And with that said, Bella's fire consumed the incubi's bodies. Their bodies started to break apart like pottery as their soul energy was drained. Meeting Dolce's eyes, Bella winked as she turned to help the fallen woman.

"You're safe now. It's stupid to leave a group with strangers, honestly what are you humans learning." Whispering the last part, Bella finally took a good look at the girl. Her hazel eyes were bloodshot either with alcohol or her tears. She had tan skin and straight black hair that was curled at the end to highlight her heart shaped face. _I could see why those demons wanted her….She's beautiful._

"Come on. I'll walk you back to your friends." Reaching her hand out, Bella waited for the other girl to snap out of her trance. Slowly the girl took Bella's offered hand, hobbling to her feet. _Soft...Her hands...Their soft...and warm. _Giving the woman a warm smile Bella led them out of the alley in silence. "Are you okay to go back, or should I take you to a hospital?" Questioning the woman, Bella squeezed the hand she was still holding. The girl met Bella's gaze and gave a quiet no.

"Why were you in the alley? You don't reek of alcohol, so I assume you're sober."Bella said, watching the girl from the corner of her eye. {Master. Should I find the girl's companions?} Dolce's calm voice rang in Bella's a small nod, Dolce disappeared from Bella's sight.

A gust of wind passed over the pair causing a shiver to run up the woman, without hesitation Bella took off her jacket and wrapped it around the woman. Her eyes widened at the sudden warmth, but the woman still put her arms in the jacket's sleeve. _I should warm her up. _Discreetly, Bella had turned her soul energy into heat, transferring them to the woman through their linked hands.

"I don't…. know what made me leave my group, It's my fault I followed them but….. it was like I had no control over my body. I just…" She trailed off unable to explain exactly what happened to her. " It's not your fault. It was those men who's at fault." Bella's voice came off as concerned and bitter. _They used their soul energy to force a victim! They're lucky their death was quick. _Bella's hands were shaking with rage, only stilling when a hand grabbed for them.

"I never did thank you for saving me. Thank you." The eyes looking at Bella were filled with relief, and an emotion Bella couldn't identify. With how close the pair was, the street lights brought out the blue shade in the woman's eyes. " How old are you really?" Breaking their gaze, Bella slowed down her steps seeing Dolce ahead of them. Watching Dolce for directions, Bella heard a soft seventeen.

"Then it's a good thing I was around. You should be able to enjoy your life." Bella said. _Everyone deserves a chance to at least enjoy life. _"Yeah...It was a good thing you showed up." The woman said giving Bella a smile that to her, was enticing. Trying to not concentrate on the bright white of the woman's teeth or how soft her lips looked, Bella stared at her eyes. _This is a bad idea...Look away already! It's probably creeping her out._

A red hue appeared on Bella's cheeks as she stared at her feet, avoiding the woman's stare. {Master. Here are her friends} Bella looked up to see Dolce beside a worried looking group of girls. _At least they noticed she disappeared. _"How did you do that? The thing with the fire." The only response Bella gave was a wink. With a smirk in place Bella stopped walking and face the woman.

"Don't worry about it." Bella said ignoring the eyes of the girls around Dolce. "Anyway...we never did do introductions. My name's Bella" Giving the woman a charming smile her voice layered itself with confidence. "Bella Hale, and you are?"

Returning with her own dazzling smile, the woman stared into Bella's eyes. Hazel meeting chocolate in an intense gaze. " Sadie." Taking a step closer to Bella, the woman returned Bella's jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. " Sadie Swan...And despite how it happened, I'm glad I met you."

* * *

><p><strong>2005 WA<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Bella?"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Ssstay back!"

"Get away!"

Hearing the demon's sudden outburst, Bella's head shot up. Once again, meeting Alice with a confuse look. The animals(demons) around Bella started to let out a warning growl, startled Bella stared at the demons who were just comforting her. _What's wrong with you guys? What did Alice do? _Trying to calm down the demons, Bella stroked the doe's nose and the dog's head. { We're forbidden to tell you Bella, but this girl is dangerous.} Pelo replied, still glaring at Alice.

"Umm...Bella? Are you...umm… okay?" Alice said, eyeing the hissing snakes with trepidation. _Why would Alice be dangerous? Enough! Stop growling at once! I appreciate your support, but you will Not frighten Alice. _Giving the demons a reprimanding look, Bella placed Pelo on the ground and removed the snakes from her legs. {Forgive me master, but please...proceed with caution} Pelo's voce became concerned when Bella rose to her feet.

"I'm okay Alice. These animals were comforting me. Thank you, I'm feeling better now." Facing the disguised animals, Bella shot them a look telling them to leave. "If that is what the summoner wants." The dog demon barked out before leaving, along with the doe and the snakes. Instead of following the other demons, Pelo hopped in between Alice and Bella.

Deciding to ignore Pelo, Bella turned to address Alice. "So...Why are you out here? Lunch doesn't end for a good five minutes." Bella said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Well, you looked upset when you I came to try an see if I can cheer you up. We are friends after all." Alice said with a matter of fact tone. Bella gave Alice a confused, but hopeful look.

"Friends?" The way Bella said it had caused a grin to blossom on Alice's face. " Of course, I can see that we're going to be great friends." Alice said with a hint of knowing in her voice. { Bella please...Be cautious with your actions.} Pelo's warning brought Bella's attention to the ground.

"Pelo. You should head back home, I still have school." Bella spoke as if she was talking to a toddler. " I am not a baby Bella, but if that's your command. I will follow." Pelo said with a resigned voice. Alice just continued to stare at Bella, and the odd rabbit making noise. " Bella, is that your rabbit? It's adorable!" Alice squealed, grabbing Pelo and bringing her into an embrace. "Ahh!Cold! Put me down strange human! I will bite you." Pelo threatened, while struggling in Alice's arms.

_I...Can't! _Bella released the laughter she tried to hold down. "Oh! God! Hahahaha!" Bella's laughter gained the attention of all the demons, and some wandering students. Alice just gave Bella a warm smile, Pelo was giving Bella a mock glare. "Well it looks like my plan to cheer you up worked. Come on, we have class to go to." Alice said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Alright, but you should probably give me back my rabbit. She looks like she's about to bite you." Wiping a few stray tears, Bella took Pelo from Alice's arms and set her on the ground.

"Fine. I'll head back to the house, but remember what I said Bella."Pelo warned, hopping into the forest. Alice and Bella stood together in silence, until the lunch bell rang. Putting a comforting hand on Bella's arm, Alice gave her a reassuring smile.

" If you ever want to talk about what's upsetting you...I'm willing to listen." Alice said softly. _How is Alice dangerous? _That question kept running through Bella's head even as they began walking. "Thanks Alice. The same goes for you too."

* * *

><p>Walking into biology was a strange walk. Everyone kept staring at Bella with curiosity, and the demons were staring with suspicion. <em>Is this how the whole school year is going to be? <em>Rushing to avoid the stares, Bella ran into her classroom and gave the teacher her slip before sitting down. "Miss Swan you can sit next to mister Cullen."

Spotting the only empty seat, next to the bronze haired boy, Bella went and sat down. Turning in her seat to introduce herself, Bella froze. Staring back at her were a pair of black eyes, _If Alice was seen as dangerous then he should be too. _"Hi….I'm Bella, your new partner." Bella said cautiously. The boy let out a small grunt, before giving a weak reply. "Edward." His voice, unlike Alice's bell like voice, sounded strained to Bella's ears.

Taking the hint when Edward scooted away from her, Bella ignored him for the rest of the class. _Okay..What's his problem? . _Right as the bell rang, Edward jumped out of his seat and sprinted out the door. "Geez, what did you do to Cullen?" Mike's voice reached Bella's ears when she got to the door. " I...don't know actually." Bella said confused with what just happened. Mike gave Bella another one of his charming smiles, "We have gym together Bella, so I'll walk you there." Barely hearing what was directed to her, Bella just headed for the gym.

_Why would the school make their students take a class where all you do is run in circles. _Bella had spent her entire gym class running around the track, declining the coach's begging to join their track team, and avoiding Mike Newton. Unlike the other students, Bella had barely broken a sweat the whole class. _If they want to give students something fun and challenging, they should try hunting demons. _Bella walked into her final class, calculus, and promptly froze at the door.

_It's her! Damn it, shit,shit, double shit! Someone up there hates me. _There sitting in the back row next to the muscle man, was Rosalie Cullen. Gold eyes looked to Bella, but she refused to look back and headed to the teacher. _That's not my mom. It's a look alike. _"Hi. I'm Bella Swan, I'm in your class." Bella gave the teacher a small smile, and handed him the slip. " I saw that you excelled in math on the test, but if you feel as if you can't grasp the materials then change classes. There's an available seat next to miss Cullen" The teacher took the slip and warned Bella, before directing her to her seat. _Demons come kill me now._

Dragging her feet to her desk, Bella ignored the woman sitting on her right. This was how Bella spent the whole class, sitting straight up with her shoulders and jaw tense. "It's Bella right?" Hearing a voice to her right, Bella slowly made eye contact with Rosalie. "Y-Yeah, it's Bella..umm.. lovely to meet you." Bella responded with a squeak. Rosalie just gave Bella a cool look and replied with her name.

Rosalie just continued staring at Bella, who was fidgeting under her gaze. "Rose, come on...Hey, I'm Emmett." The man's voice was loud, but Bella thanked him in her mind for defusing a situation. "Alice said you guys are working on a project at our house, so you should just follow us in your truck." Emmett explained with a huge grin, while Rosalie continued her staring. "Umm...Okay, I'll do that." Bella said weakly.

The rest of class was filled with Emmett's talking, Bella's shy replies, and Rosalie's constant stare. " I'll meet you guys at the parking lot." Bella said, slipping out of the classroom. Walking to the office to deliver the signed slip, Bella released the breath she's been holding. _When I wanted an interesting town, I didn't mean one like this. _Once the slip was given, Bella started to walk to the parking lot when the demon who showed her all her classes appeared.

Seeing that students were still in the halls, Bella infiltrated the demon's mind. _Thank you for showing me where I needed to go. _{It was no trouble, but I should give you advice summoner. The Cullens are naturally dangerous, but are different from the others} The demon gave Bella a low bow before vanishing. Heading to the parking lot, Bella had a lot on her mind. _There it is again, dangerous. But why? _Looking across the lot, Bella saw Alice waving for her, standing with Emmett, Rosalie's twin(Jasper), and her mom look alike(Rosalie). _Who exactly are the Cullens._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Vampires and shapeshifters are from the ancient text. Summoners rarely find out their existence because anything in the text is forbidden to talk about. Only elder demons know what's in the ancient texts, so that's why Bella doesn't recognize them. Demons only sense the dangers of them, while Bella can only feel a low soul energy(lower than humans).<strong>

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Till next time. My characters will look like they did in the movie. **

**-auf wiedersehen **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter for leaving reviews. Scored a 96 on my first exam and I am waiting for three other results….two more to go.**

**Note: A summoner is a being that has the ability to command demons who swear allegiance(Usually once defeated). They're both demon and human,half breeds. Summoners can be seen by humans, unless they wander in demon skin(Bella's wings originate from her demon form). Summoners are born when a human signs a contract with a demon, taking another human's freedom.**

_**Italics-Thoughts **_

_**{ }- Bella talking to the demons in her head**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**1956 Miami**

"Well, miss Swan. I believe your friends are waiting for you." Bella said leaning forward to whisper in Sadie's ear. Taking a step back, Bella looked into hazel eyes, _why? _Shaking her head, Sadie leaned forward and kissed Bella's cheeks before spinning on her feet. _Why? _" Thank you for saving me Bella. I hope I'll see you again." Sadie said, closing the distance between her and her friends. _Why does it hurt?_

Once with her friends, Sadie looked back and met Bella's eyes with a smile. "Master. Are you alright? I did not know those incubi had caused you harm, shall I heal it for you?" Dolce's cool voice contained a hint of worry for her master.

{_No. I'm fine Dolce, those demons wouldn't have come close to harming me. Thanks for your concern, but there's nothing to worry about._} _It's not a physical pain...so why does my chest hurt?_

When Bella turned to address Dolce, she was met with Dolce's curiosity filled gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked, ducking her head when she realized that a few people were watching her.

Dolce's green eyes seemed to stare right through Bella's body. Turning to look behind her, Bella only saw people, not one human was being targeted. Shaking her head, Bella knew what Dolce was doing. With her eyesight, Dolce was able to see things that were miles away. That very eyesight was the reason Bella avoided battles with demons.

{_Never mind, lets just get out of here_.} With every step Bella took, the pain in her heart became worse. Dolce turned to look at her master, who had a forlorn look, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Master. If I may. Might I suggest that we go and make sure miss Swan makes it home without incident." Dolce said, not liking the pain in her master's eye. Giving Dolce a confused stare, Bella took a turn behind a building. "Okay, lets go then. But we're only going to see if she's okay, and then we'll be heading west." Bela said, trying not to focus on the fact that she agreed to quickly...and with no argument.

Sprouting her wings, Bella flew into the air with Dolce hovering beside her. Once high enough to avoid detection, Bella gave her orders. "Sight!...Alright Dolce lead the way." With her enhanced vision, Bella saw how beautiful Miami could really be. _This is a nice view, _all of the coloured lights blended together perfectly. "Master, miss Swan is in this direction."

The pair had spent three minutes searching, until they spotted their target waiting at a bus stop with her friends. Landing on the building behind Sadie, Bella concentrated to allow two enhancements. "Sound!" Taking a few seconds to get used to her enhanced hearing, Bella went and sat beside Dolce.

"You should thank your lucky stars that this Bella woman was there to save you. Or who knows what would have happened." The redheaded girl shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut. _I could give a guess to what would have happened. _Bella scowled at the thought of the incubi. "Yeah...I really was lucky to have been with Bella." Sadie said covering her face with her hands. "You never did tell us how that girl managed to save you." A brunette with glasses said, looking curiously in Bella's direction.

_Does that girl know I'm here. {Dolce. That girl's soul energy is normal right?} _Bella thought, worried that the brunette might spot her if she talks aloud. "Yes. When I stood next to her, I sensed no abnormalities. But she has been near a demon…. a strong one." Dolce said, eyeing the brunette human with indifferent eyes. Before Bella got a grip on her raging thoughts, the sound of her name distracted her.

"Bella. Her name is Bella...and she used a distraction to lure the men away from me, before beating their heads with a trash lid." Sadie stared at her friends, but it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere. Bella chuckled at the terrible excuse, _she is a horrible liar. _

"Do my eyes deceive me!Or is The Bella Hale actually taking interest in a human, was it one to many blows to the head?"

_I would recognize that voice anywhere. _"Jonah. What did I do to deserve your company?" Bella said with a dry tone. Turning her head Bella could see her long time friend walking on the building's ledge. Giving Bella a grin, Jonah gave her a tight embrace. "Why can't I just pop in to see a good friend?" Jonah asked jokingly, but Bella saw right through the act.

His same tousled chocolate brown hair was highlighted by streetlights adding a shine above his head, the sweater being worn brought out his lean frame, the ripped jeans looked relatively new, and the dimple on the corner of his mouth was the same one that smiled at Bella when they traveled together. Jonah was Bella's rock— saving her from tough battles and giving a shoulder to lean on, her oldest friend─ supportive and yet.. He wore the form of an eleven year old boy, but his brown eyes looked tired.

"You can, it's just a surprise," Bella took a glance at Sadie and her friends before looking Jonah in the eye, "But it really is good to see your face again Jonah, how long has it been… 13 years? It's good to see you without us clawing at each others throats."

Jonah gave a hearty laugh that brightened up his whole face. " We wouldn't have been at each others throats if you had listened to me, and waited outside the tavern." His voice was mock scolding.

"I was concerned for my friend's health. The demons inside would have slaughtered you once they caught your scent." Bella retorted, happy with their playful banter. "Master. Would you like me to dispose of the distraction?" Dolce asked, her hand hovering over her sword. "That's alright Dolce. No need to mind Jonah." Bella waved her hand, gesturing towards the elementer.

"Ahh..haha. Dolce nice to see you haven't changed in the time I last saw you." Jonah said, nervously looking at Dolce's grip on her sword. After a few minutes, Bella and Jonah got into a comfortable conversation. "Master, the bus has just appeared. Do you wish to follow it?" Dolce's voice interrupted the two friends. _I did say we would follow her till she's safe, but Jonah being here might change things. _

"Oh my god, you're stalking someone!" Jonah exclaimed, leaning off the ledge to get a better look at the girl.

"I am not stalking anyone! She was attacked by an incubus earlier. Dolce and I are just making sure she gets home safe." Bella said, mortified at the accusation of stalking.

"Sure ya are." Jonah grinned beside her. "And the fact that the girl is pretty has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Wha...Shut up." Bella murmured, turning her head from the departing bus. {There's no need for us to follow anymore Dolce. That bus is headed out of Miami.} Dolce gave Bella a nod,relaxing her tense shoulders. _She's safe...that's all I wanted._

Jonah was giving Bella a suspicious look that she chose to ignore. Well then..If you're not busy, would you like to assist me in dealing with a demon problem?" He asked, rising to his feet. "Depends. What kind of demon problem?" Bella said standing up. Jonah's head reached up to Bella's chin, as the two made eye contact.

" A problem where a contract is going to be made." Jonah's voice took on a hard edge. _A demon contract! Damn it! _"Well what are we waiting for? Can't have that contract being made, I'll help you out. What do you say Dolce, ready for a real fight?" Bella grinned at him, Dolce gave a small affirmative before the trio took to the air. They flew in the direction of the fleeting bus. _This should be a good distraction. That demon has no idea what he's dealing with._

* * *

><p><strong>2005 WA<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Alright Bella, you can just follow behind us in your car." Alice said, her siblings already in the red BMW. Bella gave a nervous nod, turning to her own pickup truck hearing a small whisper. "Drive slow. Her truck would break down if it goes faster than 70mph."

Getting into the pickup, Bella started to follow the Cullens. _Just a few more hours of normal, then I could- "_So are we really going to their house?"

Bella let out a small shriek, swerving the car a little, at the sudden appearance of a voice. "Pelo! What the hell!? I told you to go home, Not hide in my car." Giving the rabbit a glare from the rearview mirror, Bella placed a hand on her chest. _In...Out...In...Out. _Trying to calm her beating heart, Bella saw Pelo transform into the red-headed child. Bella's light brown eye's met the deep brown of the five year old now seated in the back.

"Well I'm not going to let you just waltz inside some stranger's house, they seem dangerous Bella." The look on Pelo's face seemed to clash with her childish face. Bella just gave Pelo an irritated look.

"Pelo, it's okay."

"No it's not."

"I'll be fine, It's not like-"

"No." Pelo said being as affirmative as she could be. _She's not even arguing with me, she's telling me what to do. _Keeping her eyes on the Cullen's car, Bella wore an exasperated look while talking to Pelo. _Even if they are dangerous, I'm sure I could handle them...but four at once would be difficult. _"Pelo what if─"

"No Bella, the decision is final. I am coming with you to their house, so stop trying to argue with me."

"You don't even know what I was going to propose." Bella whispered under her breath.

_Sigh….Argue? Was we went through even an argument? _Looking at Pelo's determined face was all Bella needed to make her decision. "Okay. You can come with me, but you better not cause any trouble….Are you going to go looking like that? And put on the seat belt." Bella said, eyeing Pelo carefully.

"Although nothing is wrong with my attire, no. I'm going to go in a more discreet form." Pelo smirked at the thought of her investigating the 'strange humans' ,moving her hands to buckle up. _Discreet? A blue and black rabbit with red eyes, this explanation is going to go wonderfully. _Sarcasm plainly seen in Bella's eyes. Changing into a more comfortable position, Pelo started what would be a long conversation. "So...How was your day being normal?"

Words were exchanged throughout the car ride, until it ended with a comfortable silence. "Bella! You're going to miss the turn!" Pelo's voice rang in the car, startling Bella to make the turn. _The hell is this? Why is their pathway hidden from view, and what is with all these sharp turns we have to make. _Bella focused all her attention on staying on the dirt path, and not popping one of her tires. "Thanks Pelo."

"Wow, this is a cool path. It's like we're going to the fortress of solitude, but instead it's the Cullen's house." Pelo was stretching in her seat to get a view of the path. "The fortress of what? Were you watching TV while I was gone?And change already, we're getting closer." With Bella's words Pelo lost her human skin and regained her rabbit form.

Hopping on top of the dashboard, Pelo looked on with an eager look. _She thinks they're dangerous and yet she's the one excited to see their house. _Pulling into the Cullen's driveway, Bella almost slammed onto the brakes when she saw the house.

_This house is huge! Well their father is a doctor. _"Wow Bella, the Cullens sure know how to live in luxury." Pelo's amazement reflected the one on Bella's face.

The house practically screamed money, and the four expensive looking cars in the garage added to it's effect. Parking her car near the house, but away from the other cars, Bella grabbed her bag and got out of the car, Pelo hopping out of the same door.

Taking in her surroundings, Bella's eyebrows rose when Alice suddenly appeared beside her. Seeing Alice spare a glance inside her truck prompted Bella to talk. "Umm...Everything okay Alice?" Aside from the confused look in her eyes, Alice maintained the same air of confidence from when they first met. "Bella," Alice sounded like she was reprimanding Bella, "You shouldn't talk on the phone while driving. That is dangerous and distracting." With that said Alice started to lead Bella to her house.

_The phone? But I wasn't on the phone...and how did Alice know I had been talking with someone? _Picking up Pelo, Bella's thoughts were interrupted by the inside of the Cullen's house. Furniture was displayed perfectly, the wall of windows providing light, and Bella was able to see that the house contained three floors. "Wow..Your house is beautiful." Bella said gazing at the windows.

A feminine laugh tore Bella's eyes from the grand piano to meet warm gold ones. Bella's breath got caught in her throat when she laid her eyes on a brunette woman. She looked older than Bella, but not by much. She had mahogany hair that reached her shoulder blades, highlighting her heart-shaped face, and her gold eyes reflected warmth as well as love.

_She almost looks like….No stop thinking about it…..This is Alice's mom...Not..._Feeling awkward with such a loving gaze, Bella looked her feet and mumble a greeting. "Bella, this my mother Esme. Mom this is my new partner Bella." Alice introduced the two with a grin. Esme gave a polite smile, "It's nice to meet you Bella. And thank you for the compliment. I hope my kids have been polite to you." Esme's voice sounded motherly to Bella as if..as if she was Bella's mother.

_Alice is lucky to have someone like Esme be her mom. _"It's nice to meet you as well Esme, and yes Alice has been nothing but welcoming. I haven't really talked to your other kids, but I'm sure with you as their mother they are respectful." Bella clamped her hand over her mouth when she said the last part.

Esme's smile just got bigger with Bella's compliment, " It's okay Bella, thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Esme's question confused Bella. _They just met me today. A stranger. And they're inviting me to dinner, I see where Alice got her trust issues. _"Bella, don't agree. Who knows what they would feed, and put me down!" Pelo said, eyeing Esme carefully.

With the foreign noise, two pairs of eyes looked to the squirming rabbit in Bella's arms. "That's an interesting rabbit Bella. Does she belong to you?" Esme asked, looking at Pelo. _There it is. _

"Yeah, I thought she was a pretty cool rabbit." Bella said, placing Pelo on the floor. "She does look different." Esme said, Pelo hopped over to her feet,bending to pick up Pelo. {Pelo. I don't care if you dislike the Cullens, but I do not want you to harm Esme.} On the outside Bella showed the perfect picture of confidence, on the inside Bella was struggling not to snatch Pelo and throw her outside to wait by the car. "That's what I said! Come on Bella we can work in my room." Alice agreed while ushering Bella up the stairs, leaving Pelo with Esme.

"What's with your hands?Hey Bella! Do all humans have cold hands, cause then that is just strange. Either way the coolness feels nice." Pelo said, getting comfortable in Esme's embrace, as she got her back rubbed. {I'm trusting you Pelo. I don't want any of them to think I'm strange. Right now you are a rabbit so start acting like one.}

"Alright. Master I got this, I'll see if I can extract any information." Pelo said, nuzzling Esme's cheek. "What!?No! Don't do that! I didn't–" Bella yelled instantly and looked at Pelo. "Bella you said that out loud." Pelo's voice broke the silence in Bella's mind. It seemed like the whole house went silent with Bella's outburst.

"Bella...Don't do what?" Alice asked, looking at Bella with a confused face. _If she keeps hanging around me, that expression is going to be permanent. _{Give me something to say. This is your fault after all.} Bella met Alice's gaze with a nervous look. "Umm..Tell her you want to get to know each other before starting the project..maybe that will help...I hope." Pelo said looking at Bella from the first floor.

Repeating exactly what Pelo said, Bella was glad it was received with an excited agreement. {You're lucky that worked or else I would've killed you.} Alice had dragged Bella into her room and sat down on the floor, while Bella sat on her bed. "Umm...Alice I thought we were going to get to know each other better." Bella felt awkward sitting on Alice's bed when Alice was on the floor.

Bella snuck a peek into the corner, behind Alice's closet. Her wings providing a rather uncomfortable burn. A pair of eyes met Bella's own. _The demon from earlier? Why is it attached to Alice? _The demon just slipped behind the closet, ignoring Bella.

"We are, I just wanted to be ready when I hear all about you." The excitement in Alice's voice stopped Bella from disagreeing. _Maybe not everything, but I'm going to try not to lie to you, Alice. _"Alright how are we going to do this taking turns?" Bella offered.

"That's a great idea I'll start! What's your favorite colour?" Alice asked, jumping in her seat.

"Umm...gold. What's yours?"

"Yellow. What's your favorite book."

This was how the pair spent their time, learning more about each other. Deciding to do the project another time, they continued on with their game. "Bella I'm bored, these humans have done nothing but read and I can't even join them when they play video games." Pelo whined from downstairs, watching Emmett and Jasper play COD with jealous filled eyes. {You were the one that wanted to come so stop complaining.}

"Bella...Bella… So what's your answer?" Alice waved her pale hand in front of Bella's face. "Sorry Alice I was worried about Pelo. What was the question again?" Bella said, mentally telling Pelo to shut up. Alice gave Bella a mischievous grin before chuckling at her own joke. "I'm sure she's okay Bella. After all rabbits don't make very good food and they're not very filling. My question was where are you originally from? Arizona right?"

"Actually no. I was born in New York, Rochester to be exact." Bella replied without giving her answer a second thought. Alice's face suddenly grew curious as she got up and sat on her bed with Bella. "Bella. What did you do? The boys just stopped playing their game, and this blonde chick looks upset." Again Pelo's voice went to Bella's ears as if she was in the same room. {I didn't do anything. I'm all the way upstairs, you probably did something.} Bella thought, giving Alice the same question.

"I didn't know the chief of police lived in New York." Alice asked, ignoring Bella's question. _That's right. The town doesn't know. _A sad smile appeared on Bella's face, looking into Alice's gold eyes Bella whispered her answer. " Charlie isn't my biological father. I was adopted when I was two." Alice gasped at her answer and within a second was giving Bella a hug.

"I'm sorry for bringing up sad memories Bella. Can I ask what happened to your real parents?" Alice's voice matched Bella's whisper. " No it's okay. I didn't know my father, and my mom was…..wa…was taken away from me." Bella clenched her eyes, willing the tears to stop. "You can cry if you want Bella." Alice said, brushing Bella's hair with her fingers. Bella didn't shed a tear, but the pair stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

Peeking her eyes open, Bella saw the demon that was behind closet leave Alice's room. {Pelo look at the demon that's leaving. I can't seem to remember what kind it was, and I feel like it's dangerous.} Releasing Alice from her grip, Bella excused herself to the washroom. "Bella, that demon is a memory snatcher. It picks a host and slowly drains their memory from the host's mind, turning it into soul energy. They're parasites." Pelo said following the demon, until Esme picked her up.

Staring into her reflection, Bella's brown eyes were now bloodshot. {Well damn. If it's with Alice then she is playing as it's host. I'll send one of my other servants to retrieve the memories it stole, and dispose of the demon.} Bella walked out of the washroom after splashing water on her eyes.

"Bella! There are more strange humans in the house than the five already here. It's not good Bella, if they all prove to be dangerous we're in trouble. I sense a succubus' energy, they're right outside the house." Pelo's alarmed voice brought Bella out of her trance-like state. "I'm coming right now. Do Not start a fight." With that said Bella walked out of the bathroom, bumping into someone.

Raising her head, Bella's throat constricted leaving her breathless. Looking into the figure's face, Bella was hit with all kinds of emotions too fast and couldn't identify even one. The blonde hair highlighted the woman's pale face, but Bella just stared frozen. Looking into a pair of gold eyes, that seemed darker than Alice's eyes. "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I got one chapter done in who knows how long, but on the bright side my finals are almost done. Does anyone actually enjoy finals week because mine was terrible. I'm going to try to update again,soon, but we'll see.**

**Note: No Bella will not be Edward's mate.(Honestly I don't like Edward with Bella) I'm still thinking who should be Edward's mate so if you guys have any recommendations I'll listen.**

**-auf wiedersehen**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I ended up with too much free time. Hope you guys give me your input.(I had a 4 a.m. final and the teacher was late. Who does that on finals day.)**

**Note: When some demons are in their human form, it would depend on how they catch a human. Demons disguised as children work on the human's concern for their well being. Those who disguise themselves as adults work on flirting with the humans. Their human form is there to lure their prey.**

_**Italics-Thought**_

_**{ }-Bella's thoughts in demon's minds**_

* * *

><p><strong>1956 Miami<strong>

"Hurry up Jonah! Don't tell me the wind elementer can't handle a little speed." Bella grinned at him and was given a slightly wicked grin. Bella and Dolce zoomed past Jonah, their speed gaining as they flew over the cars. Jonah's jaw was clenched, but he let out a laugh and with a burst of speed past Bella.

"I'll show you speed." Jonah said reaching 70mph. The three of them flew for half an hour, before Jonah slowly came to stop. "Stop! This is where the demon was going to make the contract. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have followed the human." Jonah pondered, landing on the steps.

{Dolce. Stay close to us, I don't know what kind of demon we're dealing with.} Making sure Dolce understood, Bella stared into her green eyes. "Understood master." With her agreement, the pair headed into the abandoned building. "Come on you two, and make sure you're quiet. Stay alert."

Looking around the three story building, Bella saw trash littered all over the corridors. "Master. I could feel a demon presence. It's the same one that had lingered around Miss Swan's friends." Dolce said quietly, Bella quickly fanned out her senses. _I was afraid of that. {_Careful Dolce. Try and hide your energy a bit more.}

"Bella, can you feel that?" Jonah nudged his head towards the stairs, his throat tight and itching. Bella felt like she had pins and needles stabbing her flesh when she swallowed. "I do now."

If Bella was honest with herself she would admit to being afraid. _Why do the walls feel like they're closing in? _Reaching another hallway, the pair peaked over the ledge, there collapsed in the center of the room was a woman.

"Shit. I thought you said the human ran away." Bella hissed through her teeth. Keeping her eyes on the woman, a sense of dread filled her body. "Master, there is more than one demon working here."Dolce said, removing her sword and getting into a defensive position. "Well we are in deep shit." Jonah stepped away from the ledge, pulling Bella with him.

" I'm sorry Bella, but I don't have any tricks up my sleeve that can help us. Only one plan can work, but it's dangerous and risky." Jonah whispered, clenching his fists. _If it's the only way...we have to do it. _Meeting Dolce's eyes, Bella gave their only option, "The demons inside are of the lower class, but they have numbers in their favour. _Sigh…._We need to split up."

Bella's proposal was met with a nod from Jonah, and a vehemently no from Dolce. "Master I don't wish to go against your orders, but I do not think that plan is a good idea. There is a chance your or Jonah can be seriously injured." Maintaining eye contact, Bella refused to falter under her servant's glare. { I know it's dangerous Dolce. That's why I'm going to summon another one of my servants. So please, don't be afraid for my well being too much.} After a few more reassuring words, Dolce gave her agreement, earning a small smile from Jonah and Bella.

"To that whose name I call, come forth and do what I command you for. Edlyn! Eira!Come to me!" Bella chanted, summoning two of her strongest guards. There kneeling in front of Bella, were two girls,eight year old twins. One of them had immediately contrasted with the damp, dark, and eerie corridor. While the other looked like it would blend in the background with it's clothes.

Her hair resembled untouched snow, her skin was deathly pale, she wore a white denim jacket,her deep blue eyes matched her jeans that covered her bare feet, and on the right side of her neck was the symbol of Bella's servants. Edlyn. The other girl had the same features as Edlyn except she wore all black. Her emerald eyes reflected knowledge, and her servant's mark was on the left side of her neck. Eira.

Edlyn and Eira. The ones who saved Bella from dieing when an avalanche had occurred. A pair of her strongest and loyal demons. "Master, you have summoned us. What is your bidding?" The two girls said in sync. Giving the girls a smirk, Bella tugged them both to their feet and pushed them to stand with Dolce.

"You three are going to get rid of the lower demons while Jonah and I find their ring leader. And yes, I will be very careful with my actions." Bella said, adding the last part when the twins showed concern. "Yes master." The three servants said, heading into the opposite direction of Jonah and Bella. {Remember. I want you all to be on guard at all time.} Jonah nudged Bella, "I'm sure they'll be fine. They are upper class after all, come on. Lets look over there."

The duo walked closer to the collapsed woman with caution. {Careful don't know if she still has her mind intact.} "I'll be careful." Jonah whispered, inching closer to the center. They kept walking until the woman was four feet away from them. "Wait here. I'll go and if she is dangerous, make sure you're ready to attack." Jonah slowly closed the distance to the woman, Bella's eyes turned electric blue and her hands became covered in blue flames.

Right when the Jonah rolled over the body, the woman let out a blood curling scream. _Shit! Ouch! _{Jonah that's a banshee! Kill it already.} In less than a minute, Jonah had severed the banshee's head by using the wind to tear her apart. "Well now the enemy is aware we're here." Jonah dryly said, rubbing his own ears.

The pair suddenly felt a massive amount of soul energy, before they were ambushed by at least a dozen middle class demons. "Damn it! I should have never agreed to help you. This is just like the tavern all over again." Bella joked, avoiding the demons' attempts at removing her head. Jonah's response was a grunt when a demon managed to sucker punch him in the gut.

Jonah and Bella took twenty-five minutes to defeat and drain all of the demons in the room. Despite them being far stronger than the ones they fought, their size in numbers had Bella panting for air. Running a hand through her hair Bella decided on a new plan. " Okay, now that we've checked on the supposed human. We can go look for the ring leader, I say he's on the top floor."

"Jonah's chest heaves as adrenaline continues to run through his veins. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go. We can get to the top floor from here without using the stairs." Jonah said as he and Bella launched themselves to the third floor. _Dolce and the others were supposed to check the second floor,calm down...Just like Jonah said, I'm sure they're fine._

Landing on the third floor was less than perfect. Bella had slipped on the flooded floor, slamming on her back. _Ouch! That's definitely going to bruise. "_Shut it. Not one word Jonah, or I swear I will drain your soul energy." Bella threatened Jonah, who was looking far too amused for her liking. Taking Jonah's hand the pair began to check the rooms.

"Well that's the only door left so….go ahead and open the door Bella." Jonah said, pushing Bella forward. Glaring at Jonah, Bella reached for the door handle. " You are older than me by eleven years, you should be doing this." Bella muttered, opening the door where two demons were waiting.

"These two have wonderful energy, they would make a good addition to our power." The demon on the left said with his gravelly voice. He was at least 6ft tall, veins popping out of his arms, but his hands were the same as any human hands. The one on the right had resembled the first one perfectly. "An elementer and a summoner. What a treat. I'm going to enjoy eating you."

Jonah and Bella were standing side by side as they faced the demons. "I'll take the one on the left you handle the one on the right." Jonah said, the wind outside started making a howl. _One upper class demon for each of us then. _{Alright Jonah, we can handle this.} The demon on the left suddenly rushed forward, grabbing Jonah and threw him through the wall.

_He's okay. He's okay. Focus on your fight._ Bella kept repeating in her head. Fighting the demon was harder than Bella originally thought, avoiding attacks Bella was winning her battle. Until she was caught off guard by a baseball bat hitting the back of her head, leaving an opening for her opponent. Being thrown on the wall left Bella feeling numb, but she forced her eyes open, only coming face to face with a double vision of the demon.

Bella forced her body to obey, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her body and her blurred vision. When the demon came close, Bella covered her fists with the same blue fire, and managed to get a few punches in. She was doing fairly well with her impaired vision, until a punched pushed her to the wall. The air was knocked out of her lungs, and her head began spinning. Looking at the oncoming enemy Bella wondered which one of her double visions she should dodge.

Right when her body made a choice, the demon was pierced with several shards made up of diamonds. The demon was left frozen in midair, inches before Bella's body. The diamond shards then shaped themselves into hands, before tearing the demon limb from limb. Standing behind the demon was Edlyn, looking at the dismembered demon with piercing blue eyes. "Bella are you okay?" Edlyn said, focusing on ripping the demon a few more times.

Bella's shoulders slumped as she heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah no worries, I'm fine. Mostly." Bella said running a hand through her hair, searching for a dent. Once the threat was gone, Edlyn's cold eyes turned into worry as she jumped into Bella's arms. "I'm so glad I made it in time." Relief flooded Edlyn's body even if pain was flooding into Bella's.

"Ouch!Okay!Yeah, I'm fine, but you're kind of hurting my bruised ribs."Bella managed to squeek. With a thought, Bella's body straightened, once Edlyn was standing on the ground. "What about Jonah is he okay and what of the others?" Bella said, worried for her servants and friend. Edlyn took Bella's hand, and led her into the hallway where Jonah was being healed by Eira.

_They're okay. _Bella's body sagged with relief of seeing everyone okay. Walking toward them, Bella could see that only her and Jonah had sustained injuries. Meeting Dolce's eyes had Bella almost hoping her concussion knocked her out. Anger...Insane anger was reflected from Dolce's usually cool eyes. _I survived an assault and now I'm going to be massacred. _

Bella braced herself for a scolding when Dolce walked towards her, but was only given a gentle hug and a 'glad you're okay master'. Deciding not to tempt Dolce, Bella slowly walked over to Eira. Sparing Jonah a reassuring look, Bella sat down and waited for her turn. Soon Eira was done healing Jonah, so she moved on to Bella's wounds. A cool green liquid flowed over Bella's cuts, closing any open wound on her body. Unlike Jonah's, Bella didn't have that many cuts….only broken bones.

"Alright both of you are healed, but Jonah you have three broken ribs and your soul energy is too low so you should avoid any confrontations with any demon regardless of class. And you Bella," Eira's voice caused Bella to flinch away from her, "You have two broken ribs, a concussion, and your soul energy is lower than a human's. So I can guarantee that you aren't going to win any fights."

Bringing Eira into her embrace, Bella just kept reassuring her that she is still alive. {It's a given that I'm going to get bruised, but you guys were with me so I'm going to I really was being careful} Pulling away from the hug, Eira stared into Bella's eyes for a lie. "Both of your bones should heal quickly, and once you regain your soul energy it'll speed up the process." Eira said in her doctor tone.

Looking into the room where she fought, Bella caught sight of the baseball bat. "Hey Jonah. Did you opponent throw a baseball bat?" Hearing Jonah reply with a confused voice, Bella slowly rose to her feet and walked to pick up the bat. "While I was fighting this bat was thrown at my head, it caused me to lose focus on my fight." Bella explained, peering at the bat with curiosity.

"Master, that bat doesn't have a demon's scent, it only smells of human." Edlyn said, sniffing the baseball bat. _A human threw the bat at me? _Leaning against the door frame, Jonah added his own input. "Well we were distracted with the demons. We still need to look for the human who was going to fulfill the contract. Dolce do you recognize this scent? I remember this scent hovering on you earlier."

Dolce's eyes widened, realization flooding her features. Taking a whiff of the baseball, Dolce stared at Bella with concerned eye. " Master we need to get to Miss Swan immediately." Bella's face was drained of it's colour, leaving Bella pale. The five of them ran out of the building before taking to the air. _I won't be late.!Not again! Not another one!_

* * *

><p><strong>2005 WA<strong>

**Bella POV**

"What are you doing?" A musical voice said, staring down at Bella.

"Mo...R-Rosalie. I...I was just washing my face." Bella said, avoiding any form of eye contact with the woman. _Why is she talking to me, doesn't she know she's making it worse. _A pale finger appeared under Bella's chin, lifting her head to stare at Rosalie's eyes. Bella and Rosalie were only a foot away, too close for Bella's comfort. "Who are you really?" Rosalie asked, her eyes showing an intense determination.

"Wha...I don't….I'm…" With a sigh, Bella grew determined, " I'm Bella Swan-Ha一"

"I didn't know we had guests over. Aren't you going to even introduce us Rosalie?" An angelic voice cut Bella's words as well as the air in her lungs. Without Rosalie's grip on her chin, Bella turned to greet the new voice only to completely freeze. _Wow. Gorgeous. _

Standing in front of Bella was easily the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. The curly blonde woman looked flawless in a tight fitting black trouser suit, putting emphases on her curves, and two inch heels. Her hair was wavy as it fell over her shoulders. Bella just continued to stare, she stopped blinking,thinking, and breathing. "Bella! Focus! These woman are succubi, don't let your guard down!" Pelo's voice snapped bella back into reality.

Biting her lip, Bella turned her gaze to the floor, avoiding any chance of meeting the succubus' enchanting gold eyes. _Wait, gold eye? They're supposed to be red, and her soul energy doesn't match with a regular succubus. It's more like Alice's or Esme's energy. _Gathering all the courage she had left, Bella met the succubus' gaze and offered a warm smile.

"Hi, Alice invited me over. I'm Bella Swan, it's lovely to meet you." The strange woman looked into Bella's eyes with amusement and another emotion. _Longing? Can't be she doesn't even know me. Maybe for my soul energy. _The stranger took Bella's hand and offered her own warm smile. "Tanya Denali, and it's lovely to meet you as well Bella."

The way Tanya said her name caused a shiver to run up Bella's spine. _What kind of succubus is Tanya. I was never this effected by the others. _Tanya and Bella remained connected with their hands until Rosalie let out a fake cough. Embarrassed, Bella snatched her hand back and looked towards the first floor, missing the heated glare Tanya directed at Rosalie.

"Well, umm...I'm going to head back downstairs." Bella said making her escape to the stairs. {Pelo. Meet me by the stairs now.} Bella was getting a strange vibe from the occupants in the house. "I can't Bella..They have me in their clutches." Pelo said weakly. Looking over to Pelo almost caused Bella to miss a step. Pelo was now in another brunette's lap, while two other succubi were stroking her fur. {The hell are you doing?}

"Oh Bella. I want to introduce you to our cousins from Alaska. That's Irina,Kate,Carmen, and I heard you already met Tanya…." The rest of Alice's introduction was lost to Bella for her focus was on Pelo. _Cousins? So one of the men have to be incubi, but I didn't sense anything from them. _{Pelo these succubi are weaker than the ones I fought, while they have their energy it's too weak.} "Oh ya, you're right. I don't think these women can even control their soul energy, but they could be those who are born with only a succubus' beauty. Either way we have to be careful." Pelo said, being uncharacteristic with her serious voice.

A pale hand appeared in front of Bella's face,again. "Bella you okay?" Now everyone was in the living room and staring at Bella. _I don't know what to do. _A peace of calm suddenly took over Bella's body, causing her to look out into the forest. _Who is throwing these emotions at me? A demon. _"Umm...Yeah, I'm fine. It's just it seems like my emotions are all over the place." Bella said, again feeling a peace of calm. Although this time, Bella used her soul energy to push the emotion away.

Looking at everyone in the room, Bella was now aware that their eyes were wider than before. Seeing Jasper giver her a curious expression had just confused her even more. "Hey Jasper. Do you want to ask me something?" Bella said, surprised with how confident her voice sounded. Jasper had snuck a glance at Alice before meeting Bella's eyes. "Bella. What are you feeling right now?" Jasper's question caught Bella as well as the others off guard.

"Honestly, I'm starting to feel like an exhibit with you all just staring at me." Bella replied, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. Thankfully, Esme swooped in and ushered people to the other room. "Come on Alice. I still have time before I have to head home." Bella said, sitting down on the couch with Pelo. "We can keep getting to know each other."

Alice just stared at Bella for a few seconds, until she gave a grin and sat down on the other side of Pelo. "It's your turn to ask a question." Alice looked excited with the opportunity to learn more about each other. "Okay. Umm.."

"Bella ask about her memories. We should see how much of her memories the demon took." Pelo said, enjoying Alice's cool hands on her back.

"Alright. What's your favourite memory when you were a child?"

"Actually..I don't remember any of my memories from before Esme and Carlisle adopted my favourite memory is meeting Jasper." Alice said, her voice never wavered from a happy tone.

_That demon took all of her childhood long has it been attached to Alice. _Bella clenched her fists unconsciously, her knuckles turning white without their blood flow. {Pelo. We are going to find that demon. That is not an option.} With Bella's thoughts, Pelo was inclined to agree, also upset with the memory snatcher. "Bella it's okay. You don't need to worry about it, you didn't know." Alice said, holding Bella's hands to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I'll send them tonight. You will get your memories back." Bella said, her last words were barely mumbled under her breath. Alice's eyes looked at Bella suspicion before deciding to ask her the same question. _My favourite memory? I have a lot._

"My favourite memory was when I played with my real mom at the park. You would think she was the type to never just run around for fun, but she always had time for me. She was my whole world. I felt like if I left her, she would break so I did everything to keep her smiling." A nostalgic smile covered Bella's face. An understanding smile was on Alice's face as the pair remain quiet to hold onto the serene atmosphere.

"You must miss her." The way Alice said it, made it a fact instead of a question. Giving a small nod, Bella excused herself to get some fresh air. {Pelo can you just stay with Alice, I just need to think.} Walking onto the Cullen's porch was calming, the cool air, the forest smell, and the beautiful sunset. "Sight!" Enhancing her eyes, Bella could see the demons who were playing with each other."I do miss her, even after all these years." Bella said reflecting on the last seventy-two years of her life.

"It's okay to miss someone you care deeply about." Bella glanced at the door, to find Tanya leaning against it with her arms crossed. A gasp almost escaped her mouth when her enhanced vision pointed out how stunning Tanya looked with the sunset, Bella's heart sped up when she met Tanya's alluring eyes. _She's not a demon, she only has a few succubus genes. Calm down. _Tanya walked towards Bella, but Bella was focused on the extra swing of her hips. With a smirk, Tanya leaned on the porch and looked up to the sky.

"We've all lost people Bella. Just like you I lost a mother, but you can't let their deaths kill you. Make the most of your life, enjoy living so you don't lose yourself in your sadness." Tanya said softly, looking into Bella's eyes like she found the answer to her life question.

Without meaning to Bella found herself reaching out to gently brush Tanya's hair out of her eyes. _What are you doing!? This is not one of your servants, this is Tanya. The woman you just met less than an hour ago, you can't just go touching their hair. _"Thank you Tanya. I really appreciate it." Bella said, trying to cover up her embarrassing moment and her blush.

"It's okay Bella.." Tanya said gently touching Bella's chin, who was avoiding her gaze, so their gazes would meet. "I'm glad I was able to help you." When Bella looked back, Tanya gave her a kind smile. Bella's heart was now racing, flying through the air never got her heart to beat this fast, but all Bella felt was a strange kind of calm.

Realizing how close they were to each other, Bella took a few steps back. Bella started to ramble nonsense while she looked inside the house. By chance, Bella was able to see Tanya from the mirror on the wall behind the piano. The expression in her dark gold eyes when they looked her way was with so much...longing….such warmth….

"Bella. It's time to head back home." Pelo said softly. {Alright. Meet me at the door.} Looking back at Tanya, Bella disengaged her eyesight and gave a small smile. " I should start heading home now. Thanks for the conversation, it was relaxing." Tanya's smile seemed sad, but gave a quiet goodbye. Walking back inside the house, Bella went to gather her stuff.

"Hey Alice, I have to get going or else Charlie will worry." Looking at Alice, Bella was confused with her blank face. "Alice..Alice, you okay?"

Finally, Alice blinked and her eyes adjusted to look at Bella's form. "Will you be alright driving out of our driveway?" Alice looked concerned and…. suspicious. "I could come with you?"

Shaking her head, Bella said her thanks to Alice and Esme for having her. Then she started to walk back to her car. "Let their deaths kill you, huh." Bella pondered on Tanya's words during her walk to the car. "What can kill you Bella?" Pelo asked, hopping into the pickup truck.

"That's just it Pelo. What kills you isn't what stops your heart from beating, it's what prevents you from living." With that, Bella pulled her truck out of the Cullen's driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't actually planning on finishing the chapter today, but the snow cancelled my other exam. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to read the reviews.**

**一 ****auf wiedersehen**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Finally had more time to finish a chapter. Hope you guys leave me a review.( Finals week is finally over.)**

**Note: Once Bella uses her chant to call a demon once, all she has to do is order that demon to come to her and they'll come. So she doesn't need to chant every time she needs one of her servants help. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I wrote the beginning at 2 a.m.**

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

_**{ }-Bella's thoughts in demons' heads**_

* * *

><p><strong>1956 Miami<strong>

_Not again! Not another one!_

Five figures were looming over buildings, frantically searching. "Damn it! Where is she!" Bella screamed out, frustrated with herself. Within the span of fifteen minutes, the group had flown from Miami to the nearby town.

Unlike Miami's bright lights and loud noises, the town they were in was practically dead. Not one person was out in the streets, and the street light were barely providing light. Essentially it was a major contrast to the other towns, a real life ghost town.

"Master! I've located miss Swan's energy. This way." Dolce said, flying ahead of the others. Maintaining a speed of 50kmh, the group made it to a forest in time to see Sadie fall to the ground. "No!" Bella yelled, launching her body to attack the demon. Grabbing the demon from the ground, Bella threw him twenty feet into the air where Dolce was ready to destroy him.

"Sadie! Come on wake up. Eira, come heal her," Bella had moved Sadie so she was now on her back, "You're safe now. I won't let anything harm you." _Not as long as I'm with you. You're safe. _

Jonah and Dolce had worked together to dispatch the demon while Eira healed Sadie, Edlyn was trying her best to console a frantic Bella. "Master….Bella. She's going to be okay, we stopped the demon from attacking her. There is no trace of blood anywhere around her." Edlyn said, placing a pale arm around Bella for a sideways hug.

_Safe. I made it in time. She's safe. _Bella squeezed her eyes shut, images of her failure flashing in her mind. Jonah looked at Bella for a second before wrapping his arms around her shivering body. "Master. She is okay, it looks like she fainted due to exhaustion. Give her time to rest and she should be up at any given moment." Eira's soothing voice snapped Bella away from reliving painful memories. Lifting her head, Bella's eyes locked on Sadie's still form. _At least she looks peaceful._

"Master. The human scent from earlier is nearing and it's heading towards another demon. Due north from here, but that area is littered with lower demons." Dolce said, focusing her senses to go further into the woods, ready to launch into action. {Dolce you stay with Sadie. The rest of us will go after the demon. Unlike the building, I want all of us to stick together.} Bella got up and ran through the trees,Jonah,Eira, and Edlyn following closely behind her.

"Be careful master. I wouldn't trust that human." Dolce said, watching the others until they left her sight. Sitting on the soft soil near Sadie's body, Dolce rested her back against a tree and waited.

* * *

><p>"Edlyn! Look out!" Bella yelled, seeing a demon jump from behind Edlyn with a sword in his hand. Hearing the warning, diamond shards grew from Edlyn's back and skewered the demon. Bella and Edlyn continued to fight off the oncoming demons from the ground, Jonah and Eira were battling in the sky.<p>

"How many demons are we going to fight! We only went looking for one." Jonah exclaimed, shock evident in his face with the number of demons around them. The group had ran for thirty minutes before a horde of middle and lower class demons came out of nowhere and attacked.

Sensing their human target was getting further away, Bella switched fighting style. {Edlyn. We're taking this fight into the sky. When we get close to Jonah and Eira, I want you to surround yourself with your diamonds. Eira give our plan to Jonah, make sure you stay close to your sister.} Releasing her wings, Bella used the wind to throw the oncoming demons into the sky.

Once Edlyn gave a nod, the pair launched themselves into the air. Eira and Jonah flew towards Edlyn's activated shield just before blue flames filled the sure the trees were far enough to avoid getting caught in the fire, Bella released a barrage of fire that engulfed all the demons. "Come on Bella! Light those bastards up!" Jonah screamed, watching the flames dance around the edges of the shield. The sky was soon filled with the harsh cries of demons as well as their soul energy."Now Edlyn!" Bella screamed, forcing the fire to die down.

The flames had disappeared leaving only a few burnt demons in it's wake. In just a second, the demons that remained were pierced with the diamonds from Edlyn's shield. Bella's flames had reached at least 1500℃, hot enough to become lava but not enough to melt the shield made of pure diamond. Edlyn's shards was hot enough to burn the demon's, making them suffer before they got drained of their energy.

In the time span of five minutes, Bella and Edlyn had defeated all of the demons and absorbed their soul energy. Exhausted with the onslaught of power, Bella landed on the ground gasping for air. "Damn Bella, that was quite the light show. I'm pretty sure the humans saw it from there homes. Can't wait to see it on the internet." Jonah joked, leaning his drained body on a tree. The forest was untouched by the flames, but the sky seemed brighter with the lingering fire. A feeling of renewed vigor flooded through Bella and Jonah's system.

{Thanks Eira, that really helped.} Turning to look at her two servants, Bella felt jealous that the two demons still looked ready to fight. "Come on guys. The human is getting farther the longer we stay here. We can catch a break once this is over." Jonah said before they took off in the same direction. Running for ten minutes straight was easy for the group when they didn't encounter any other demons, finally stopping when they reached a treehouse.

{You two wait here. Jonah and I will go inside, watch out for any surprise attacks.} With that thought, Bella and Jonah started for the treehouse. "The human's definitely here, but I don't sense the demon inside." Jonah whispered, opening the wooden door. _It might not be inside, but it sure is nearby._

There, laying on the floor was a woman. "Careful Jonah, she might be another banshee." With Bella's warning, Jonah focused his senses on the woman for a clue to what she was. _No mistake, this one is fully human. _Jonah walked closer to the body, and gently moved the girl on her back. Bella's eyes widened with recognition when the girl's face was revealed. _The girl from before! The one with the glasses…...Sadie's friend. But she doesn't smell like the scent on the bat._

"Master an upper class demon is making it's way here. With the state we're in, I suggest a temporary retreat and regroup with Dolce." Eira's voice had Jonah and Bella running out of the treehouse. {Lets make our way back to Dolce, now.} Jonah carried the girl on his back and took off in the direction they came from, Bella and the others covering his sides. _Something doesn't feel right. My wings are burning like hell._

"Stop!" Bella said, double checking what her senses were telling her, "Dolce moved her position. Go left." Confused with Dolce's actions, Bella urged the others to speed up. _Was she attacked? Are they hurt? What if they're on the brink of death. _As the group got closer to Dolce's presence, Bella's thoughts became irrational.

Reaching where Dolce was supposed to be, they group had ended up in a clearing. The smell of blood filling the air along with a weak soul energy. Looking around, Bella spotted a body laying face down on the ground, surrounded by purple blood. Rushing forward, Bella's eyes widened in horror and she shouted towards the body. "Dolce!" There on the ground, laying in a pool of purple blood was Bella's servant._ Please be okay!_

Bella and the others got to Dolce as fast as they could and immediately got to work. Edlyn and Bella gently turned Dolce onto her back, blood layered her clothes and face, a large wound on her chest was the cause of the pool of blood. It looked like Dolce's face was cut, a wound from her hairline to her chin, going through the nose. Eira had started to heal Dolce's wounds, once she saw the wound on her chest. Jonah had placed the girl on the ground near the others and stood over them protectively.

Bella watched as Eira tried to heal all of Dolce's wounds, feeling helpless in the situation. Hearing something fall to the ground, Bella turned her head to see Edlyn giving of her tears. The liquid from Edlyn's eyes rolled down her cheeks, but before they could hit the ground, the tears turned into small diamonds. Edlyn's eyes reflected guilt and she was ringing her hands, showing Bella that she wasn't the only one feeling helpless.

"Bella! The demon!" Jonah shouted, seeing an upper class demon nearing them. Edlyn got in a defensive stance, covering Dolce,Eira, and the human, while Jonah and Bella got in their battle stance. The demon stopped walking, and just stared at the human girl on the ground. _Jonah and I won't be able to move from this spot while Dolce and the human are unconscious._{Edlyn, if things get bad take the others somewhere safe. That is an order.}

"I'll try to knock it off it's feet. See if you can recreate that fire from earlier to burn it's ass." Jonah whispered, taking a step towards the large demon. Bella was about to follow Jonah's lead when a figure came from behind the .

"Sadie….What are you…" Bella's voice trailed off, her thoughts running faster than she could comprehend. "Did….Did you...attack Dolce!?"

Sadie just gave Bella a sad smile and nodded her head. Bella's fists clenched, fire running over her knuckles, as she took a step to stand by Jonah. Jonah glared at Sadie with hatred, the wind starting to react to his emotions, the wind was moving so fast that at any time a tornado would appear. At the back of Bella's mind, she could hear Edlyn and Eira growling.

"Master. Do you want me to dispose of these people?" The large demon's question had Bella's blood running cold. _It can't be. _Sadie just stared at Bella's face, seeing it being filled with realization and shock. Bella opened her mouth several times to try and get a word out, but only managed a whisper.

"You're a summoner."

* * *

><p><strong>2005 WA<strong>

**Bella POV**

Getting to her car, Bella placed Pelo on the seat and dropped her head on the wheel. _When I said I wanted an interesting town, I didn't mean a stressful town. _"Bella, come on. Lets go, that blonde succubus is still watching us from the door." Pelo said, hopping on the dashboard. Raising her head, Bella met Tanya's golden eyes which prompted a blush to appear across her cheeks. Tanya gave Bella a smirk and waved goodbye, making no move to go inside the house.

Bella looked down at her hands, biting her lip to fight back a smile in order to keep her cool. Taking a deep breath, regaining some of her composure, then cleared her throat before speaking clearly. "Goodnight Tanya. I'll see you later I guess." Bella watched as Tanya's eyes got a bit darker. Giving another teasing smile, Tanya took two steps towards Bella and gave a charming smile. "Goodnight to you as well Bella. Can't wait to see you again."

_She's going to kill me one way or the other. _Tearing away from the staring contest between them, Bella gave a small smile to Pelo. "Alright Pelo. Lets go home we have a parasite to find." Giving Pelo a grin, Bella headed out of the Cullen's driveway.

With the sun gone, demons were littered all over the Cullen's pathway making the hard trail even harder. _I swear if these demons don't get out of my way I will run them over. _Bella's frustration kept growing as she swerved the car to the edge of the path, nearly running over a small demon, finally getting on the main road.

Bella was on the main road for a few minutes before Pelo yelled at her to pull over. Moving the car to the edge of the forest, Bella made sure people on the road wouldn't be able to spot her. "Why did you want me to pull over? Charlie's going to be home soon." Bella complained, but still followed Pelo into the woods.

"The memory snatcher is close by Bella. We should try to get it now." Pelo said, changing into her human form. Her red converse landing softly on the ground as she tries to adjust to the new form. "If all of her memories were stolen, then that little parasite is stronger than it looks." Pelo pondered, as she led Bella to the demon's aura. _Maybe Dolce should be here to then. _

"Pelo, if you're worried about a fight would you like me to call Dolce for help?" Bella asked already knowing the answer. Pelo stopped walking and glared at Bella while trying to look bigger in a child body. "No. I do not need her help in protecting you, and I can certainly handle a parasite. Just watch me." Pelo declared with a determined look on her face.

_So you want to prove yourself to Dolce,huh, maybe I should partner you two up more often. _Picking up the demon's aura, Bella and Pelo went after it on foot. The pair kept their pace until they reached the house they were just in. Making sure the people inside wouldn't spot them, Bella stayed hidden in the trees. Some of the Cullens and Denalis were still in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice and Kate were reading a fashion magazine, Irina and Rosalie were watching TV, and Tanya was just reading a book.

"Sight." Just as Bella gave the command, the muscle man,Emmett, turned to look in her 's body tensed as Emmett seemed to be looking directly at her. His gaze was focused in her direction until Jasper brought it back to their game. Before he turned away, a smirk grew on his face, amusement evident in his eyes.

The two of them exchanged a few words, and it took a couple of minutes for Bella's body to relax again. "Woah, it seemed like he knew exactly where we , but cool for someone like him." Pelo said from behind Bella, happy despite the odd situation they were in.

_I'm positive he knows we're here, but how? _Looking inside the house, Bella noticed that everyone looked nervous. They had seemed to fidget a lot more than what was deemed normal. "Hey Bella, why are they moving in their seats? Is that normal?" Pelo asked, taking the question from Bella's head.

Responding to Pelo's question, Bella gave a small no. Her curiosity grew a bit when the Cullens and Denalis seemed to stiffen before they stopped all of their fidgeting. Looking at the grand piano, Bella spotted the memory snatcher. _Found you. _Keeping an eye on the demon, Bella tried to formulate a plan.

"There it is Bella, right on the coffee table. How are we going catch it?" Pelo's excitement changed to sadness when she realized that they couldn't go inside while the Cullens were in the house. "No harm comes to the parasite. We could destroy some of the stolen memory." Bella's voice sounded harsh, but Pelo knew it wasn't aimed at her. {You might not like it Pelo, but we need Dolce to lure the demon out.}

A pout formed on Pelo's face, but then she resembled a child as she came up with her brilliant idea. "We don't need Dolce. We need someone who can be invisible, you can call someone else." Bella was about to disagree, until she saw the hopeful look on Pelo's face. The fact that Pelo looked like a child in a candy store added to Bella's decision. _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_

Turning her back on Pelo, Bella kept her gaze locked on the memory snatcher. "Edlyn…. I need you to lure the parasite away from that house." Turning her head, Bella saw Edlyn kneeling on her right. Behind Edlyn, Pelo stared at the white haired demon with a glazed look. "No harm is to come to that parasite. I want you to get it out of the house,and be careful with the objects in the house. If you break anything, I'll have to pay for it." Bella commanded, eyeing the house with a growing curiosity.

"Come on Bella, you know I'll be careful. I'm not going to break anything. I'll get that memory snatcher out of the house quickly." Edlyn said, smiling,showing off her white teeth, at Pelo and Bella. Rolling her eyes, Bella leaned against the tree and watched Edlyn go inside the house. _Now I have to deal with another problematic demon. _"Hey. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Bella remarked, nudging Pelo's shoulder.

The pair watched Edlyn walk into the living room unnoticed, until the parasite caught sight of her and jumped on the wall. "Stay still you little一" Edlyn shouted, missing the small demon by a few inches. Bella's eyes widened in horror as she watched the demon evade all of Edlyn's attempts. The demon had bumped against the wall, knocking off a few picture frames.

"Oh my god...what the hell is she doing?"

"I believe she is freaking the Cullens out. Soon they'll think it's a ghost."

Bella ignored Pelo's teasing answer, and continued to watch frame after frame land on the floor. Bella watched the Cullens jump around, yelling at each other, _I need to stop this...this..__一 _

"Stop!" Just as Bella ordered, Edlyn stopped moving. Suddenly all of the Cullens looked into Bella's direction. _Shit! I said that out loud. _Slamming her back to the tree, Bella used her soul energy to blend in with the tree. While the others slowly turned away, Tanya kept staring in Bella's direction. _Come on, look somewhere else._

" the hell was that. You only see these things in movies, we should watch paranormal activities."

"Emmett will you please focus." Alice said, a glazed look overcoming her features.

"Bella! Over there." Pelo whispered, seeing the demon jump out of the door. Taking one last look at the Cullens, Bella's gaze locked onto Tanya's concerned eyes before she sprinted after the demon. "After it.I want it caught and unharmed." Bella says, her voice full of authority. Edlyn shot her hand out, shards rising from the ground, in her attempts to catch the demon.

"Why is this demon so hard to catch?" The demon dodged the oncoming shards with ease, "Listen you parasite, this doesn't need to hurt if you would just cooperate." Edlyn said in a serious but irritated voice. The memory snatcher seemed to be very agile, and with the soul energy it contained only made it worse.

"Honestly, I let you go by yourself and suddenly it's a huge mess." A voice rang in the forest, just before the parasitic demon was engulfed in green liquid. The green liquid allowed the creature to move, but it wasn't able to , standing in front of the trapped demon was Eira and Dolce. "You're lucky the damage in that house was minimal Edlyn. Or else it would prove to be very difficult to explain."

Eira was giving her sister a glare that could have dropped her to the ground. Pelo was also subjected to a death glare from Dolce. _We made this harder than it needed to be, but at least it's caught. _Moving passed her glaring servants, Bella approached the trapped demon.

"Now then, I want you to give all of the memories you stole from Alice. And just maybe, I won't kill you." Bella said, giving the creature a blank look. With another step, the demon gave her a feral growl.

"Why should I trust you. A summoner." The demon hissed, giving her a look of defiance, "The memories are mine now. Just because a bitch like you caught me, doesn't mean一"

"You shall do well to hold your tongue! Else I cut it off!" Dolce growled, taking a step forward. The demon cowered under Dolce's stare before giving off a weak response. "Even if I wanted to...I couldn't….I can only return memories if that person has a good amount of soul energy. If I throw the memories back now, the human will become brain dead. That...that human's energy is pitiful, so I'm unable to."

Bella continued to stare at the demon, trying to catch in a lie. "Bella. These kinds of demons usually only take, not return." Eira said, still maintaining her cage. _Well now how am I supposed to help Alice. _"Master. What if one of us is to take miss Cullen's memories, our energy is more than enough." Dolce says realizing her master still needs to sleep for school.

Bella just looked guilty, despite their only option. "Wouldn't that feel like an invasion of privacy. I'm uncomfortable seeing Alice's childhood when we just met." Looking at all of her servants, Bella's eyes were begging for another option. "What if we transfer our energy into Alice so she could regain her memories on her own." Pelo offered after eight minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I agree with Pelo that sounds like it would work. She gets her memories and we don't invade her privacy. It's brillー" Edlyn's excited voice broke out into a cry of pain when Eira grabbed her ear. Dragging her sister by the ear, Eira and Dolce gave another glare at her and Pelo. "No Edlyn. That is not a good idea at all. We have no way of finding out what are energy would do to Alice, especially if her energy is that low already."

Bella watched Eira put Edlyn in her place before turning to the trapped demon. _There's one thing we can try. _Moving her hand to the demon's head, Bella closed her eyes and focused on her plan. The voices of an angry Eira, a frustrated Edlyn, an irritated Dolce, and an upset Pelo became lost to Bella as her mind blanked.

Bella's soul energy began to heat up within her veins as her wings ripped through her shirt. All arguments ended and the focus was directed to Bella's body. A faint neon colour was all over Bella's skin, almost like a thin shield. The servants all supported the same expression of realization when it dawned onto them what Bella was doing. "Be careful master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly when my exams finished, I immediately started this chapter. Right before I read the question to my exam, the person who sat next to me stated sighing(lowered my confidence a bit). Anyway...hope you guys leave me a review. Till next time.**

**P.S. I'll try to get the next chapter up within four-five days, or less.**

**一 ****auf wiedersehen**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter is up. Sorry if the next chapter takes a little longer to update. My school is hosting a foreign exchange program to America,VA, and I was get to live with a host family. I've never actually been to America, but now I get to go to an American school. Anyway, I hope you guys leave me a review. I'm not really sure about this chapter, but it's just been a while since I updated so… here it is.**

**Note:Bella's other half makes an appearance in the chapter. With her being half human and half demon, Bella needs to constantly keep a sort of balance.**

_**Italics-Thoughts**_

_**Underline italics-Demon Bella**_

_**{ }-Bella's thoughts into demon's minds**_

* * *

><p><strong>1956 Miami<strong>

"You're a summoner."

It wasn't a question, the fact that the demon called Sadie master was proof, Bella clenched and unclenched her fists in anger. She was angry at herself for being naive and too quick to give her had done it again after she promised she would never blindly follow a human. Not only did her emotions get the better of her, it had caused Dolce, her most loyal servant to be injured.

_I'll kill her._

Bella felt an intense burning shoot through her chest, causing her to flinch at the pain. Bella looked at Jonah with fear,for the burning in her chest meant one thing. Her demon was trying to break free from it's binds. Bella was able to feel her demon's intentions, the pain only growing worse as her eyes started to turn into slits.

It wanted to kill the demon.

Wanted to protect Dolce.

Desired to rip Sadie's throat...to tear her apart.

_Stay in your cage! This is my fight! I don't need nor want your help! Leave! _Bella's body started to shake when her soul energy began to almost triple in size. Images flashed behind Bella's eyelids, reminding her of her mom's murder, her attacking her own servants, and of her time with Sadie. This had Bella struggling to maintain control, for her demon was feeding off of her anger.

_I can destroy these pests, there soul energy will be satisfying. They caused us harm, they hurt our servants, played with us, they deserve to die for it.. Why do you fight it? The anger empowers us. You don't need me!? I gave you power…..and now…..I'm going to show you how to use it._

Just as Bella felt the loss of control, her whole world was engulfed in an endless darkness. Bella tried to see where she was, it was cold, dark, and small wherever she was. Reaching a hand out, Bella was met with an invisible force that knocked her off her burning on her back was increasing in it's intensity the longer Bella was in the dark.

_Where am I? I need to move. Dolce,Eira,Edlyn,Jonah! _Opening her mouth, Bella tried to scream for help….only for nothing to come out. The air around her was getting thicker, her throat was sore, and Bella was starting to lose the ability to breath. Retreating to the darkness of her mind, Bella closed her eyes and focused on the locating a soul energy. From anyone.

"Bella! Wake the fuck up!"

Shooting her eyes open, Bella tried to find Jonah. Suddenly able to sense a multitude soul energy, Bella launched her flames to light up her cage. Small flames hovered all over Bella, with light Bella came face to face with a binding contract. _Damn it! _Realization and horror overcame Bella's face, her location finally dawning on her. _Son of a__ー __She has control._

"Bella! Stop stalling and take control! This isn't you, your wings are pitch black for gods sake!"

Clenching her fists, Bella began to take calming breaths. In...Out...In...Out. Opening her eyes, Bella caught sight of her reflection in the flames. Electric blue eyes showed Bella who she was, and what it meant. "You bastard! I'm taking my body back. When I say stay out of it, I really mean it." Bella snarled, engulfing the whole cage in blue flames.

Bella's senses faded out until she wasn't able to control her body. "Well you sure took your sweet time with that. Shit Bella! Don't worry us like that again."

Slowly opening her eyes, Bella realized that she was being restrained from behind. Stretching her neck around, Bella's electric blue eyes met Dolce's sharp green eyes. "Master. We got you. You're safe." Dolce said, stroking Bella's back like what a mother would do to her child.

_Safe? Does that mean the battles done? The fight! _Bella carefully rolled off of Dolce, and looked around the clearing. The ground was littered with flames, the grass held purple stains, and there had been several holes made. Bella looked on with horror when she smelled the amount of blood was covering the clearing. _I did this. It's my fault._

Facing Jonah, Bella barely contained her gasp. The wind elementer looked like he went through hell. Parts of his attire had been burnt, cuts were all over his face, and absolute exhaustion were reflected in his eyes. "Jonah...I-I'm s-sorry I l-lost control. W-where is Eira and Edlyn, a-are they..." Bella stuttered, guilt evident in her body language.

Jonah gave Bella a reassuring smile before pointing behind her. Turning to look in the same direction, Bella's heart jumped to her throat. Standing side by side, the twins looked okay despite also having burnt clothes and a few cuts. Taking a step forward, Bella was about to run to her servants before a hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Bella. It wasn't your fault, you had to do it. She wanted to speak to you,but only if you feel up to it, it's not an obligation of any kind." Jonah said before forcing Bella's eyes to the figure laying by the twin's feet. Sadie. With a small bitter smile Bella gently removed Jonah's hand, "It's okay, I'll talk to her. Eira,Edlyn, go stand by Jonah and Dolce."

Kneeling on the ground, Bella gently moved the hair blocking Sadie's face. Brown eyes met hazel ones. "Hey Sadie.I..I'm sorry, I couldn't control my demon." Bella whispered, caressing Sadie's cheek with care. A small smile grew on sadie's face before she took Bella's hand.

"I should also apologize. My soul energy allows me to easily form bonds with people, I had led you on and for that I'm sorry." Sadie's voice was barely above a whisper, "I had heard rumors of a strong summoner. The demons talk about you….and how your wings are what they are. I've lived for thousands of years and yet a mere human was able to be my downfall. I've wanted to die for years I just never really had a reason to, I actually gained a reason to live until…. until she found someone." Sadie whispered, afraid of breaking the calm atmosphere.

Taking a look at Sadie's wounds, Bella noticed a burnt hand print on her arm along with claw marks that surrounded the discoloured skin. _I had done this. There's no way she'll live, her soul energy is still falling. _Tears trickled down Bella's face while she opened her mouth."Who did she find?"

The response Bella got had shocked her, but she stayed silent, listening to Sadie's weak voice. "She found a husband. She had been my chosen, the one I would love for all eternity. Helen Swan. The day she left I adopted her surname, a way for me to still be connected, a foolish hope. Her husband, Geoffrey is a good man...he changed his name for her, they are trying to have a baby but haven't been successful."

_Her chosen had found someone else. _Bella didn't know what to do, so she continued to listen to Sadie's story until the lack of soul energy started to take it's toll on the woman in her arms. "Why? Why did you force the human to make a contract?" Bella asked, seeing that Sadie would be gone in a matter of minutes.

With a teary smile, Sadie said her final words. "Helen wanted a child...I had hoped the demon could grant it. I was going...to kill the demon once it was done. I really wish I could have said goodbye to her, but she lives in Forks...all the way on the other side. Either way, please don't blame yourself Bella...I'm sure my energy got you closer to your goal. It was fun while it lasted."

Sadie's body disappeared and all of her soul energy went straight into Bella, changing her wings to a lighter colour. Wiping the stray tears away, Bella slowly got to her feet. "Bella, we need to heal our wounds. I'll stay with you for a while, make sure you're actually okay this time. So what are we going to do now?" Jonah's voice had brought Bella out of her musing.

Looking at her servants brought a genuine smile to Bella's face, the demons' cuts were mostly healed while they looked at Bella for their next step. The cut on Dolce's face had left her a scar due to the lack of energy to heal it completely. Bella placed her hand over her chest as a reassurance that the binding was securely in place and stronger than before.

Meeting everyone's eyes, Bella spoke with a hopeful but determined tone. "We're going to visit a woman in Forks." With her order given, Bella turned around and started to walk away. Jonah walked beside Bella while the others were a couple steps behind them. The newly gained soul energy added with adrenaline caused Bella to erupt in laughter at Edlyn's question. "What the hell is Forks? A utensil?Are we going to eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>2005 WA<strong>

**Bella POV**

_Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. _All around Bella were images, but at the speed they were going at they became blurs. Closing her eyes, Bella formed her soul energy big enough to contain all of the stolen memories. _Don't look at the memories. Don't look._

Bella kept repeating her mantra while Alice's memories were being drained from the demon. Bella heard Alice scream, but covered her eyes with her hands to avoid temptation. _It's a memory, she's not hurt. You don't have the right to look. _Sensing that nearly all of Alice's memories were drained, Bella prepared to close the makeshift bottle.

Opening her eyes, Bella saw an adult who had a striking resemblance to Alice. _What the hell is she wearing? I haven't seen woman wearing dresses like these since they at a convention or something? _While looking at her surroundings, Bella finally saw Alice. _But….she looks the same. I-I thought this was her childhood._

Alice practically looked the same except this Alice had much longer hair, reaching all the way to her back. Bella started to feel a pull, her vision was beginning to fade away. Taking one last glance at Alice, Bella saw a woman walk up to her with three big men in white coats. Most of Bella's vision has darkened, but only after she heard the woman talk. "Mary Alice, I'm sorry but一"

* * *

><p>Bella's eyes shot open and it took her a couple seconds to remember what happened. <em>I...I trapped her memories. Where am I? <em>Hearing a familiar noise, Bella sat up only to realize she was in her bed at home. Lifting her head, Bella noticed that the familiar noise was Pelo and Edlyn yelling at each other because of a game.

Looking at the two demons, Bella noticed they were in their human skin. Pelo's red hair was in a french braid that was obviously made to keep out of her face. Edlyn's once white hair was now a pale blonde, which was in a high ponytail that allowed Bella a clear view of her cerulean eyes._They'll be seen if they're in that form. What is going__一_

"Would you destroy those snipers already Pelo. I'm already having trouble with these foot soldiers."

"Alright alright, I'm trying but these humans are tricky when their playing video games. Just give me a second."

"What are you two doing?And how did I get to my room?" Bella asked, sitting upright on her bed. The sunset was peeking through the closed blinds, and other than the two demons in front of Bella, the house was completely silent. _How long was I passed out for?_

The two demons dropped their controllers and looked at Bella cautiously. Edlyn was the first one to speak after blatantly staring, "B-Bella...y-you're awake. Um...How are you?", Edlyn said as she and Pelo walked towards the bed.

"I'm fine Edlyn. A bit tired but otherwise I'm good to go." Bella grimaced, and Pelo was immediately at her side. Bella held out her hand and gently stroked Pelo's head, trying to shoo away the concerned look. "Bella. You've been unconscious for three days. Charlie thinks you just have a bad fever, so he didn't try to wake you." Pelo slowly said, attempting to cushion the bad news.

_72 days. Shit! _Chocolate brown eyes stared at Pelo, as the seconds flew by Bella kept changing from Pelo to Edlyn. "T-Three days. How did that happen? Where's Dolce?Eira? What happened in that forest!?" Bella screeched, her voice increasing in pitch for every question.

Pelo and Edlyn winced at the pitch Bella had miraculously reached. Removing her hands from her ears, Edlyn took a step back and answered all of Bella's questions in a soft voice. Pelo shared a look with Edlyn,one that screamed for her to be careful, and sat on the bed with Bella.

" It seems that the memory snatcher absorbed too much of Alice's memories. You passed out because you had to constantly increase the size of the jar, it was slowly draining your soul energy. We brought you back to your house when we felt that there were other creatures heading in our direction. Bella..y-you let out a pretty terrifying scream, we believed it attracted demons to our location."

It was Edlyn's turn to give Pelo a look, that announced it was her turn, before going over to the window. Pelo let out a sigh before continuing the story. "The demons heading in our way were fast. Eira drained the parasite before we grabbed you and flew back to Charlie's house. The demons had little soul energy so we just ignored them, but I think the Cullens are worried about you. Alice and the succubus,Tanya, had visited everyday after school. They stayed until Charlie came home, Alice was reading your books while Tanya just stayed by your bedside. The only thing strange would be that Rosalie woman, she一"

"Change!Now!"

Edlyn tackled Pelo off the bed and used her hand to cover her mouth. Edlyn had changed back into her demon skin, in just a matter of seconds Pelo returned into a rabbit. "What are you two一" Edlyn had rushed to cover Bella's mouth, her eyes filled with panic but also with amusement. "Bella if you have something to say, use our servant link. Stay calm it's nothing dangerous, but please stay quiet." Edlyn said, glancing at the curtains covering the window.

_The hell._{What the hell? Why do I need to stay quiet? What did you two do while I was passed out, let me rephrase that. How much trouble did you cause?} Pelo and Edlyn gave Bella an affronted look while placing their hands on their hearts. "We did nothing to warrant that kind of accusation. Edlyn and I had stayed by your side the whole time, since we are your most loyal servants. Also, you need to stay quiet because of your new visitor."

_Visitor? _Bella gave Pelo a look that urged her to continue explaining, but Edlyn took over in answering her questions. "For some reason that woman leaves if one of us makes a single sound. She came every day once the sun was down, and just stays on the branch outside your window. Which by the way, is an easy way for someone to just climb and break into the house."

Bella turned her gaze from Edlyn to the window. The feeling of a familiar soul energy was resonating from the tree she knew to be right behind the curtains. {Who is outside?} Pelo and Edlyn gave the answer together, looking very amused with Bella's situation.

"Rosalie Cullen. The ice queen herself."

Bella paled at the mention of the woman who caused her far too much stress. _S-She came. To see me. Every day, really? _Bella's heart tripled in it's pace as she looked at a quickly panicking Pelo and a smirking Edlyn. {Are..are you sure that it's R-Rosalie out there?} Bella's face lost all colour at the demons' nodding heads. "Yes Bella. I even looked out the window and I saw her. She looked very stressed, almost as stressed as the succubus who came with Alice." Edlyn said, turning the heater up so Bella could gain a bit of colour.

"It's almost kind of worrying that a succubus had taken such an interest to you Bella. Are you going to indulge yourself with her soul energy or are you going to bring her to be一 ughh" Pelo's teasing was cut short when Bella threw a pillow at her. {Shut up! I am not going to do anything to Tanya. I also don't want any of you to treat her horribly, she has done nothing wrong so she is to be left alone.}

_Does she really hold an interest to me? We only talked twice and they weren't even that long of a conversation. We just introduced each other and talked about….talked about mom._

"Anyways….moving on to a less stressful topic. Dolce and Eira were getting rid of the demons that thought they could defeat the great summoner Swan. Don't worry about them though, the demons were all lower to middle class." Pelo casually said, but added the last part when Bella looked like she was going to protest.

_I'm awake for thirty minutes and I can already feel a migraine coming. _{I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to school tomorrow. Don't want to cause Charlie anymore stress than necessary.} Debating on all her decisions, Bella started to weigh the pros and cons. {You two should cover your ears.} Looking towards the window, Bella made her decision and let out a scream while abruptly sitting up.

A sound of broken glass forced Bella to snap her mouth shut, her attention now focused on the pair of gold eyes looking at her with concern. Bella's heart lurched at the amount of distress she managed to cause with just a scream. Her palms began to sweat as the familiar racing of her heart pounded in her ears. Pelo and Edlyn were on the side of the bed eyeing the blonde woman with suspicion, who spoke with desperation as well as hope.

"B-Bella. A-Are you alright? Please tell me that you're alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something was up with the website so I was unable to upload this chapter for a while. Once it was fixed I had immediately posted this chapter. I am once again hoping that you guys will leave a review. It is possible that the next chapter will take longer, moving to the U.S. and trying to bond with a host family will take up most of my time. Till next time.**

**Note: Should I add Jonah to the demons who help Bella. Or should I just keep him in the pasts. If he is going to be an ongoing character than I have a few interesting ideas. Just let me know what you all think.**

— **auf wiedersehen **


End file.
